


Зоопарк мистера Ми.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bestiality, Fluff, M/M, Prostitution, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>КалТех - большой, известный и уважаемый университет. Там работает скромный физик Стилински, социопат и... а впрочем, узнаете; и скромный биолог Дерек Хейл, специалист по псовым и... а впрочем, тоже узнаете. Такие дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зоопарк мистера Ми.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



_ — Эми заслуживает большего. Знаешь, когда мы покупаем смесь орешков, она съедает все бразильские, просто чтобы я их не видел. Она просто помесь ангела с белочкой.  
— Мда, она такая.  
— А я бессердечный эгоист. Она меня бросит.  
— Нет, не бросит.  
— Конечно, не бросит, я же классный. (с) Теория большого взрыва.  
  
— Давно он завис?  
— Интеллектуально где-то тридцать часов назад, эмоционально — двадцать девять лет. (с) ТБВ. _

 

\- Мальчик!  
Стайлз стащил мягкую сумку, кинул ее на пол и присел на корточки перед черным волком. Зверь, хоть и остался сидеть чинно и неподвижно, принялся постукивать хвостом по бетонному полу. Стайлз обвил обеими руками черную мощную шею и принялся тормошить волчару.  
\- У-у-у, как ты тут, зверюга? У, какой ты красавец! У, мой мальчик!  
Волк снисходительно терпел поток нежностей, позволял Стайлзу тискать себя, словно большую плюшевую игрушку, и только время от времени тяжело вздыхал.  
  
\- Соскучился? – спросил Стайлз и полез в сумку. – Смотри, что я тебе принес!  
Волк проявил заинтересованность – вытянул морду вперед, шумно принюхиваясь.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - пробормотал Стайлз, вытаскивая на свет божий пачку общих тетрадей, планшет, пригоршню конфетных фантиков, красный вытертый мячик, цветные маркеры и зверски измятый ярко-желтый галстук.  
Волк нетерпеливо фыркнул.  
\- Погоди-ка, - пробормотал Стайлз и принялся хлопать себя по карманам широкой клетчатой рубашки. – Ага, вот!  
Он быстро и небрежно затолкал весь свой мусор обратно в сумку, вынул из кармана пакетик с чем-то белым и сыпучим, и осторожно подсунул его волку под нос.  
\- Попробуй, - предложил Стайлз. – Это вкусно, но много тебе нельзя.  
  
Волк несколько секунд настороженно смотрел на сахар, но потом лизнул его длинным розовым языком и довольно заворчал, чавкая.  
\- Хор-р-роший мальчик, - с гордостью сказал Стайлз, затолкал пустой пакетик в штаны и принялся раздеваться.  
Волк равнодушно наблюдал за ним, даже хвостом перестал стучать. Стайлз запихнул одежду в шкафчик, оставшись в носках и очках. Очки он тоже снял и положил на верхнюю полку, а сам подступил к оббитой кожей подставке.  
\- Я по тебе скучал, - сказал он вдохновенно, оглядываясь через плечо.  
Глаза волка горели как маленькие сине-зеленые фонарики. Стайлз нашарил баночку со смазкой, зачерпнул ее двумя пальцами и принялся растягивать себя. Волк забеспокоился, учуяв запах течной суки, подошел ближе и нетерпеливо ткнулся мокрым носом Стайлзу в спину.  
\- Потерпи, мальчик, - попросил Стайлз, проталкивая третий палец. – Потерпи немножко.  
  
Дырка растянулась и расслабилась. Стайлз торопливо закрыл банку, пихнул ее обратно и устроился на подставке коленями, вцепившись обеими руками в сваренные крестом трубы.  
\- Давай, сладкий, - пробормотал он, дрожа от возбуждения. – Я так соскучился.  
Волк коротко и хрипло тявкнул, устроился сверху и толкнулся быстрым рывком. С первого раза он не попал, мазнув членом по ягодице, но Стайлз быстро оторвал руку от трубы, подхватил тяжелую головку, протолкнул ее в себя и сладко ахнул, вцепившись в крестовину как мартышка, когда волк принялся толкаться в него.  
\- Вот так, - лепетал Стайлз, не слыша себя. – Вот так, мальчик, так хорошо, о господи, как же хорошо, еще, еще, пожалуйста…  
Волк облапил его за плечи, тяжело дышал над ухом и капал горячей слюной на плечо.  
\- Ох, сладкий, - скулил Стайлз, прогибаясь навстречу крепкому толстому члену. – О, боже, как же хорошо, крепче, мальчик, сильнее…  
Волк его, разумеется, не слушал, но долбился как следует; привинченная к полу подставка начала чуть пошатываться и поскрипывать. Стайлз начал сладко поскуливать – на слова уже не хватало воздуха, он задыхался от подступающего оргазма и безуспешно царапал трубу.  
  
Волк втолкнулся особенно сильно, дернулся и сипло фыркнул, застряв узлом. Стайлз завопил блаженно, во весь голос, чувствуя, как растет в нем узел, растягивая его как сучку. Он дергался, болтался из стороны в сторону, не в силах соскользнуть с узла, который делал не только приятно, но и довольно-таки больно. Выдрессированный волк терпеливо ждал, и наконец Стайлз затих под ним, счастливо всхлипывая. Волк подождал еще несколько минут, положил тяжелую голову на макушку Стайлза и сыто облизнулся. Стайлз запрокинул руку за голову, потрепал волка по шее и хрипло сказал:  
\- Хороший мальчик, хороший.  
Волк принялся лизать его плечо, нежно и влажно. Стайлз невольно засмеялся от щекотки, поерзал и кое-как слез с обмякающего узла.

Как обычно, из него потекло, Стайлз схватил приготовленные заранее салфетки и принялся утираться, пока волк выкусывал что-то из лапы.  
Наконец волк вернулся на свой тюфячок, лег, уложив башку на лапы, и принялся наблюдать, как Стайлз, косолапя и постанывая, одевается.  
\- Красивый мальчик, - сообщил Стайлз, плюхнувшись рядом.  
Он погладил волка по хребту, почесал за ухом и быстро взглянул на наручные часы. Осталось десять минут оплаченного времени. Стайлз пошарил под тюфячком, привычно наткнулся на синий гребень и принялся медленно, аккуратно вычесывать волка. Тот самодовольно урчал и щурил светлые, сытые глаза.  
\- Какой же ты умница, - приговаривал Стайлз, пропуская жесткую черную шерсть сквозь пальцы.  
Шерсть была чистая, густая, блестящая, ухоженная, хоть и пахла обычной псиной. Стайлз потрепал волка за уши, показал язык, когда волк предупреждающе заворчал, и звонко поцеловал его в черный нос. Волк облизнулся и вдруг звонко чихнул.  
\- Моя ж ты прелесть! – захохотал Стайлз, обнимая волка за шею.  
Волк мстительно сунул язык ему в ухо и обхватил обеими лапами поперек туловища, не давая визжащему и хохочущему Стайлзу сбежать.  
\- Хватит, хватит, - принялся умолять Стайлз, извиваясь. 

Волк выпустил его, напоследок лизнул в лицо и вдруг насторожился. Сел ровно и уставился зелеными глазами в сторону двери. Стайлз, которому этот знак был хорошо известен, вздохнул, встал, перекидывая ремень сумки через грудь, и потрепал напоследок волка по лобастой голове.  
\- До свидания, мальчик, - сказал Стайлз под предупредительный звонок.  
Волк пару раз стукнул хвостом.  
Стайлз кивнул появившемуся ассистенту, помахал волку и вывалился в коридорчик.

\- Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели время, - вежливо сказал ассистент.  
Стайлз кивнул. Ему было грустно, ему всегда было грустно, когда он уходил от своего любимца.  
\- Как поживает Бета? – спросил он из вежливости.  
Бета ему не нравился даже внешне – он был обычный, серый, некрупный и молодой еще волк с голубыми глазами. В общем-то, в Бете не было ничего дурного, он был послушный и смирный, и Стайлз бы воспользовался им за неимением лучшего, но лучшее, к счастью, было. Альфа, правда, был дороже на пять тысяч, но Альфа того стоил – здоровенный, черный как ночь, гордый, с характером, с зелеными разумными глазами. Стайлз пустил на него слюни, как только увидел, и с тех пор даже не думал менять своего волка на кого-то другого.  
  
\- Отлично, - рассеянно ответил ассистент.  
Стайлз не мог вспомнить, как его зовут, поэтому посмотрел на бейджик - Д.Гринберг. Д мог быть кем угодно, от Дилана до Дейва.  
\- Пони, - зачарованно проговорил Стайлз, когда мимо них провели черную смирную лошадку с заплетенной гривой и длинным, пушистым хвостом.  
\- Это Вернон, - ответил Д. Гринберг. – Красивый, правда?  
\- Да, - с уважением сказал Стайлз.  
Вот уж что-что, а звери в «Зоопарке мистера Ми» были все ухоженные, сытые, красивые – посмотреть приятно.  
\- До свидания, мистер Купер, - Д. Гринберг кивнул Стайлзу, отворил железную дверь и выпустил Стайлза на задворки Пасадены.  
Стайлз кивнул ему в ответ, протер очки полой рубашки и зашагал к остановке автобуса. Он не рисковал приезжать сюда на своем приметном синем джипе. Ну и, естественно, он представлялся чужой фамилией, когда посещал своего обожаемого зверюгу.  
Это было разумно.

 

***

 

У соседской двери кто-то копошился. Стайлз включил лампу на этаже и внимательно посмотрел в сторону этого шуршания, надеясь, что это не вооруженный грабитель. Но нет, это был мрачноватый нелюдимый сосед, тот самый, со сдвигом, который кривился каждый раз, когда видел Стайлза, и никогда не здоровался.  
Наверное, они все там, на биологическом, были помешанные фрики, - решил Стайлз и больше не парился из-за странностей соседа.  
  
\- Привет, мистер Хейл, - дружелюбно сказал Стайлз и ни капли не удивился, когда сосед зыркнул на него, нервно открыл дверь в свою квартиру, зашел туда и хлопнул дверью так, словно Стайлз не поздоровался с ним, а послал его собирать протоны в БАКе.  
\- Высокомерный придурок, - буркнул себе под нос Стайлз, вытащил из ящика пачку газет и писем и спокойно зашел домой.  
  
Датчики движения быстро включали лампы, пока вся студия не осветилась мягким светом. Стайлз, проходя мимо картонной фигуры Зверя, машинально погладил его по синему мускулистому плечу, рассеянно чмокнул в щеку ростовую фигуру Спока и поздоровался кивком с электронной рыбкой.  
Запихнув в холодильник всю почту, Стайлз остановился перед доской, взял маркер и принялся перечитывать формулы, надеясь, что его озарит.  
Не озарило.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, вытряхнул из коробки с печеньем парочку крекеров, погрыз их, все еще рассматривая доску, однако он уже чувствовал, что умные мысли ускользают от него.  
В итоге Стайлз стащил футболку с принтом «Черепашек Мутантов Ниндзя» и склонился над недостроенным макетом Звезды Смерти.  
Это тоже опротивело ему через несколько минут.  
  
Мрачный сосед-биолог испортил Стайлзу все настроение своим презрительным отношением.  
\- Козел, - обиженно проговорил Стайлз, поправляя фигурки Тора и капитана Америки. - Я ведь не зачумленный! Мог хотя бы поздороваться!  
Фигурки, понятное дело, ничего ему не ответили. Стайлз забрал потрепанную «Краткую историю времени», открыл на закладке и побрел в ванную, постукивая пальцами по стене. Через три стука он свернул влево, шагнул вперед, потом сделал еще один шажок, включил воду и принялся раздеваться, не отрываясь от страниц.  
Вода шумела, утекая через открытый слив, который Стайлз забыл заткнуть, Стайлз упоенно читал страницу за страницей, хотя, наверное, уже мог цитировать эту книгу, словно святое писание.  
Когда закончилась пятая глава, Стайлз спохватился и выругался, увидев, что ванна пуста, как могила Гейзенберга. Он быстро забрался в ванну, переключил воду на душ и натерся мочалкой докрасна. Часы над дверью показывали три минуты до часа Х, Стайлз торопливо вытерся, натянул боксеры на влажное тело и, запрыгивая на ходу в чистую футболку, кинулся к ноуту, оскальзываясь босыми ногами на скользком полу.  
  
\- Чувак, - грустно сказал Скотт. – Чувак…  
У Стайлза внутри все оборвалось. Судя по грустной физиономии Скотта, рейд откладывался.  
\- В общем, я сегодня не смогу, - сказал Скотт, подтверждая его подозрения.  
\- Но блин! – взвыл Стайлз. – Мы же неделю готовились! Я полную сумку фласок набрал! Тебя мы зачем освящали вчера с ног до головы? Лорд Ребрад нас ждет! Леонард пообещал снимать наш подвиг!  
\- В общем, я иду на свидание, - признался Скотт, комкая черную футболку.  
Стайлз осекся и потер лицо обеими ладонями.  
\- С девушкой? – переспросил он уныло.  
\- С девушкой, - подтвердил Скотт. – С настоящей. Живой. Давай завтра на Ребрада сходим, никуда он не убежит.  
\- А девушка, значит, убежит? – буркнул Стайлз.  
Скотт посмотрел на него глазами зверски избитого щенка.  
\- Ну иди, - вздохнул Стайлз, насупившись.  
\- Да я вообще-то уже собрался, - Скотт криво улыбнулся и отступил от камеры на два шага. – Как тебе?  
Стайлз саркастично осмотрел ансамбль из боксеров в желто-розовую полосочку и черной футболки без надписи.  
\- Ну штаны-то надень, - посоветовал он, параллельно отписывая контакту Penny`sBoy, что эпичный поход не состоится.  
\- Я знаю, что штаны, - отмахнулся Скотт. – Футболка как?  
Впрочем, он тут же ее содрал и принялся натягивать другую, белую.  
\- Чувак! – простонал Стайлз, прикрыв глаза обеими руками. – Ты что творишь!  
\- Да ладно тебе, - пропыхтел Скотт, расправляя складки. – Как эта?  
\- Та была лучше, - авторитетно сказал Стайлз. – У тебя соски просвечивают.  
\- Девчонки вроде такое любят, - неуверенно сказал Скотт.  
\- И волосы на груди, - мстительно сказал Стайлз. – Такого девчонки точно не любят.  
Скотт вздохнул, влез в джинсы и переодел футболку.  
\- Так лучше?  
Стайлз покивал с умным видом.  
\- Все, я пошел, - торопливо сказал Скотт, причесывая волосы пальцами.  
\- А ты надолго? – забеспокоился Стайлз. – Может, ты успеешь, и через полчаса мы…

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - счастливым голосом ответил Скотт, покосился на часы и отключился.  
\- Блин, - с чувством проговорил Стайлз в черный экран и поплелся на кухню варить какао.  
  
Две серии «Хауса» под теплое какао почти успокоили его, Стайлз начал дремать и почти уснул, пока не вспомнил, что ему должно было прийти очень важное письмо из Массачусетса. Стайлз вскочил, отшвырнув плед, и заозирался, пытаясь вспомнить, куда дел почту. Кажется, он не вынимал ее из почтового ящика. Стайлз почесал затылок, подтянул пижамные штаны почти до груди, поправил очки и тихонько вышел в коридор. За соседской дверью что-то шумело. Стайлз порылся в своем почтовом ящике и приуныл, ничего там не обнаружив.  
Босые ступни замерзли, Стайлз поджал левую ногу под себя, как цапля, пытаясь сообразить, куда мог деть почту. В этот момент соседская дверь открылась, и оттуда вышел очень красивый и смутно знакомый Стайлзу парень.  
\- О, твой чокнутый сосед! – сказал парень нахально, обернувшись через плечо.  
\- Тебя мама разве не учила не грубить незнакомым людям? – брякнул Стайлз, отступая к своей двери.  
  
Парень моментально набычился и шагнул вперед.  
\- Что-о? – протянул он угрожающе. – Ты что там пищишь, козявка?  
\- Сам ты козявка, - храбро ответил Стайлз, пытаясь нашарить ручку своей двери. – Вы там на биофаке все козявки.  
\- Отстань от этого чокнутого, - хмуро сказал Хейл, выходя на площадку. – Он на всю башку больной.  
Стайлз как-то разом ощутил, насколько нелепо выглядит он сам в пижамных штанах на босу ногу, и насколько хорош и горяч полуголый, взъерошенный Хейл в полурасстегнутых джинсах.

\- Как будто ты здоровый! - огрызнулся Стайлз.  
Хейл несколько секунд смотрел на него, склонив голову набок, потом хищно ухмыльнулся и принялся наступать. В его движениях было что-то звериное, опасное - и смутно знакомое. Однако Стайлз испугался и перестал здраво соображать.  
\- Слышишь, задротик, давно тебя башкой в корзину для мусора не пихали? – предвкушающе спросил красивый и противный друг.  
Наверное, тоже биолог. Они там все такие… противные. Еще и в сборной университета играют.  
\- Вы не посмеете! – вякнул Стайлз, нашарил наконец-то чертову ручку, дернул дверь на себя и напоследок крикнул:  
\- Пока, лузеры!  
  
К несчастью, Хейл оказался быстрее, чем он думал. Дверь дернули с обратной стороны и дернули так, что Стайлз вывалился на площадку, прямо в полуголые крепкие объятия.  
\- Привет, лузер, - усмехнулся Хейл, крепко держа его за шею.  
\- Ого! – присвистнул красиво-противный биолог, заглядывая через порог. – А он совсем ебанутик!  
\- Не смей лезть в мою квартиру! – рявкнул Стайлз, болтаясь в руках Хейла, как тряпичная кукла.  
Руки были мускулистые, сильные и безжалостные. Стайлз только успевал встать на ноги, как его снова вздергивали вверх, и он балансировал на цыпочках, теряя равновесие.  
\- А вот и посмею, - ответил тот.  
\- Джексон, нет, - быстро сказал Хейл. – Чужая территория.  
Противный биолог Джексон сдулся и отошел.  
  
Хейл окинул взглядом квартиру Стайлза, фыркнул, увидев фигуру Спока, и заявил:  
\- Квинто сосет!  
\- Так же, как и ты в физике! – выпалил Стайлз и едва не застонал от собственной глупости.  
Хейл нахмурился, встряхнул его особенно сильно и собирался уже что-то сказать, как на порог его квартиры вышел третий парень. Этого Стайлз несколько раз видел – хорошенький такой, кудрявый, голубоглазый, только лицо злое. Наверняка младший брат или племянник.  
  
\- Ботаника бьете? – скучающе спросил Кудряшка.  
\- А разве не видно? – огрызнулся Джексон.  
Кудряшка пожал плечами.  
\- Дерек его так держит, словно выебать собрался.  
Хейл даже подпрыгнул и отпихнул Стайлза в сторону.  
\- Ничего я не… - начал было он.  
Стайлз потихоньку отступил в свою квартиру.  
\- Будете орать – я копов вызову, уроды, - пообещал он быстро и на этот раз захлопнул дверь.  
  
Колени у него мелко тряслись, сердце застряло в горле, а холодный пот тек жизнерадостным ручейком между лопаток. Стайлз выдохнул, посмотрел в глазок и ничуть не удивился, увидев там темноту – эти гады заклеили глазом жвачкой.  
\- Мерзавцы, - с бессильной злостью проговорил Стайлз. – Б-б-биологи, мать вашу.  
Он повернулся, мазнул взглядом по доске с формулами и вдруг увидел решение.  
Стайлз моментально про все забыл, схватил маркер и принялся черкать.  
  
Наконец, задача была решена. Стайлз переписал ее начисто, отступил и довольно вздохнул. Его взгляд упал на часы – полтретьего. Стайлз охнул, сообразив, что через четыре часа ему нужно вставать и вести занятия целый день.  
Он галопом промчался по студии, чистя зубы, натягивая носки для сна и заталкивая посуду в посудомойку. Умылся, сполоснул рот и бухнулся в кровать. Свет погас, Стайлз перевернулся на спину и раскидал руки в стороны, приказывая себе уснуть.  
Радость открытия пузырилась в нем, не давая успокоиться, Стайлз покрутился и неожиданно для себя уснул, ткнувшись лицом в подушечку.

 

***

\- Здравствуй, мальчик, - устало сказал Стайлз, заходя в вольер.  
Волк тут же вскочил на лапы и уставился на него горящими глазами.  
\- Ты чего? – удивился Стайлз.  
Волк смотрел на него почти враждебно.  
\- Мальчик… - Стайлз опустился на колени, придерживая сумку, чтобы она не хлопнулась на пол. – Ты что? Ты заболел? Сладкий, что такое?  
Волк встряхнул косматой головой и подошел к нему. Стайлз порывисто обнял мягкую шерсть и уткнулся в шею волка лицом. Волк склонил голову и лизнул его в щеку.  
\- Я соскучился, мальчик, - признался Стайлз, тычась лицом в вытянутую скулу.

Волк терпеливо лизал его щеку.  
\- Тяжелая была неделя, - пожаловался Стайлз.  
  
Он вздохнул, выпутался из волчьих объятий и принялся раздеваться, попутно жалуясь Альфе на нового соседа, коварного извращенца. Вчера Стайлз нашел в почтовом ящике дохлого питона. Питон, понятное дело, сдох не в ящике, он уже разлагался и страшно вонял. Газеты оказались испорчены. А позавчера в его рабочем столе каким-то образом оказалась живая мышь. Мышь! Стайлз, конечно, не боялся мышей, но завопил, как девчонка, от неожиданности, да!  
А позапозавчера…  
  
Волк зарычал, выказывая нетерпение. Стайлз вздохнул и принялся смазывать себя.  
\- Мальчик, как насчет харда сегодня? – спросил он, вглядываясь в волчью морду.  
Волк облизнулся, сел рядом с подставкой и бодро застучал хвостом по полу.  
\- Вот и отлично, - обрадовался Стайлз и нажал на кнопку.  
\- Да, мистер Купер?  
Стайлз улыбнулся Д. Гринбергу и терпеливо сказал:  
\- Сегодня мы решили выбрать продвинутый сценарий.  
В глазах Д. Гринберга на какую-то секунду промелькнуло брезгливое отвращение, но тут же пропало, сменившись профессиональной улыбкой.  
\- Конечно, мистер Купер.  
Стайлз встал на подставку и дождался, пока Д. Гринберг застегнет на его щиколотках и запястьях тяжелые браслеты. Волк нетерпеливо бегал кругами, то и дело тычась мокрым носом Стайлзу в бока.  
\- Я хочу вам напомнить, что в крепеж встроена кнопка, - вежливо сообщил Д. Гринберг. – Если что-то пойдет не так – вы сможете вызвать меня, и я вас освобожу.  
\- Да-да, - торопливо проговорил Стайлз. – Продолжайте.  
  
Д. Гринберг вытащил из ящика кляп в упаковке. Упаковку он сунул себе в карман, а кляп приладил изнывающему от нетерпения Стайлзу в рот. Наконец ему закрыли глаза плотной повязкой, и он остался в темноте.  
\- Еще раз напомню…  
\- Кнопка, - согласился Стайлз, приспустив кляп. – Да.

\- Желаю приятно провести время, - дежурно ответил проклятый Д. Гринберг и наконец-то свалил.  
Стайлз покрылся мурашками от предвкушения.  
  
Волк поцокал когтями, примериваясь, но вдруг цоканье прекратилось. Стайлз насторожился – на секунду ему показалось, что кто-то держит ладонь возле его спины. Неужели Д. Гринберг не ушел? Но волк бы его просто не подпустил сейчас к Стайлзу. В тишине раздался почти человеческий вздох, Стайлз недоуменно замычал и ахнул, когда волк навалился на него всем весом.  
На этот раз он не промазал, воткнулся сразу и задвигался в быстром ритме. Стайлз сразу поплыл – он был беспомощен перед звериной силой и напором, он был распят и отдан на съедение, как Андромеда. Волк не знал жалости, пощады тоже не знал, поэтому время тянулось и тянулось, Стайлза натягивали, как подвернувшуюся текущую дырку, и от этого его так перло, что он захлебывался своими стонами и пытался подмахивать.  
Волк устроился на нем удобнее, убедившись, что Стайлз никуда не денется, пыхтел ему в затылок и заливал слюной. Стайлз, оказавшись слепым и немым, остро ощущал все сразу – щекотку на лопатках и спине от шерсти, холод металла, быстро остывающую слюну и горячий, - горячее человеческого, - твердый крупный член. Впрочем, человеческих членов Стайлз никогда в руках не держал, кроме своего, а себя невозможно оценить объективно.  
Волк клацнул зубами, выбивая из него философию, и задвигался еще быстрее. Стайлз взвизгнул, прогнул поясницу и кончил.  
  
Волка это не остановило. Он двигался, словно безжалостная машина, толкался и драл так, что подставка уже ощутимо дребезжала. Стайлз захныкал от боли, но это была приятная боль, такая боль была ему в кайф – боль беспомощного, насилуемого, полностью зависимого существа.  
Волк начал двигаться особо резко, поскуливал, как обычно перед концом, принялся лизать ухо Стайлза и вдруг врубился внутрь с узлом и застыл. Стайлз плавал в экстатическом дурмане, не замечая, что тоненько, отрывисто стонет. Во второй раз он даже не кончил, а просто обтек спермой.

Волк поерзал на нем и принялся благодарно вылизывать затылок. Наконец-то, впервые за недели, Стайлз обрек полный покой в душе.  
  
Стайлз дождался, пока спадет узел, и хотел было нажать на кнопку вызова, но волк вдруг ткнулся носом ему между ног и принялся влажно и щекотно вылизывать. Он никогда так не делал раньше, а язык у него, как оказалось, был волшебный – мягкий, длинный, юркий и бархатный. Стайлз довольно мычал, бесстыдно выставляя задницу, а волк лизал его, пропихивал язык внутрь и измазал ноги и ягодицы слюнями и спермой.  
Наконец волк отошел от него, Стайлз нажал на кнопку.  
  
\- Дайте мне пять минут, - попросил он почти обморочно у Д. Гринберга.  
Тот кивнул, собрал в пакет кляп, наручники и маску и унес их, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Стайлз подполз к волку и прижался головой к его боку. Волк повалился набок, подпуская Стайлза к своему животу. Он и сам выглядел уставшим – вывалил язык на полметра и ухмылялся, приоткрыв пасть. Хвост так и колотил по полу, словно дробь выбивал.  
\- Мальчик, - просипел охрипший Стайлз, целуя его уши, брови и черный нос. – Мой славный, мой хороший…  
Волк довольно заурчал и потянулся, смешно вытянув лапы.  
\- Я бы очень хотел забрать тебя с собой, - признался Стайлз, расчесывая его шерсть пальцами. – Только где же мне тебя держать, не в ванной же?  
Волк согласно тявкнул и положил морду на лапы, рассматривая Стайлза веселыми, игривыми глазами.  
\- Или этот придурок бы однажды спер тебя на опыты, - Стайлз нахмурился и поморщился, вспомнив густые черные брови сердитого соседа-биолога.  
Волк залился тявканьем, лизнул Стайлза в нос и свернулся на тюфячке калачиком.  
  
Стайлз принялся одеваться. Ноги его почти не держали, он покачивался и с трудом влез в штаны. Хорошо, что не пожалел смазки.  
\- До свидания, сладенький, - Стайлз улыбнулся, увидев, что волк дремлет, закрыв глаза, и вышел из вольера.

 

***

Пока Стайлз поднимался по лестнице на второй этаж, он отчетливо, в деталях, успел представить себе большой сочный гамбургер, который закажет. И еще пиццу с грибами. И полный пакет тайской еды. И, кажется, в морозильнике оставалось мороженое.  
Стайлз сладко вздохнул и прижал ладонь к голодно урчащему желудку.  
  
Он был на ногах уже двадцать часов. Но проект этого стоил! Если все получится, если он не ошибся, - о чем Стайлз даже не хотел думать, - то они, в Калтехе, черт возьми, сумеют остановить во времени больше, чем жалкий фотон света.

Ради этого стоило не спать ночами. Правда, глупое тело протестовало против такого режима, поэтому Стайлз зверски хотел пожрать и завалиться в постель.  
  
На лестничной площадке оказалось немного больше людей, чем Стайлз привык видеть у своих дверей.  
\- О, чудик! – радостно сказал Кудряшка.  
Стайлз насупился, нервно поправил очки и прижался спиной к стене, бегая взглядом по улыбающимся лицам.  
\- Вот это твой припадочный? – скучающе спросила рыжая девица, которая была Стайлзу смутно знакома. – А я его знаю.  
\- Откуда это ты его знаешь? – ревниво спросил противный Джексон и топнул ногой.  
Испуганный Стайлз, который почти добрался до своей двери, шарахнулся назад, глупо взмахнув руками. Компания рассмеялась.  
\- Отвалите от меня, - строго сказал Стайлз, отступая по стеночке.  
\- И правда придурковатый, - с ухмылкой сказала вторая девица, которую Стайлз не знал. – Обхохочешься.  
\- Стой, ты куда? – среагировал Джексон, когда увидел, что Стайлз лихорадочно пытается открыть дверь ключами.  
Пальцы дрожали, ключ никак не попадал в замочную скважину. Стайлз чувствовал, как по спине течет холодный пот.  
Кто-то резко схватил его за плечи и дернул назад. Стайлз задышал ртом, переживая самую сильную паническую атаку со времен детства. Уши заложило, он не слышал, что они все говорят, казалось, что они молча разевают большие зубастые рты, и, наверное, они смеялись над ним.  
Стайлз покачнулся, ощущая пинки и болезненные тычки под ребра. Кто-то крепко врезал ему по макушке. Стайлз рухнул на пол, как подкошенный, сжался и приготовился – сейчас они выпустят собак.  
Вдалеке раздался злобный лай, Стайлз прикрыл голову руками, защищая лицо и живот, съежился, слыша, что приближается топот крепких лап. Запахло кровью, псиной и собачьей слюной. Над его ухом раздался рык, и Стайлз от страха обмяк и ослеп. На самом деле он что-то видел – какие-то пятна, смазанные и одноцветные. Пятна шевелились, складываясь в узоры, как в калейдоскопе, и разъединялись, Стайлз дышал открытым ртом, но воздуха ему не хватало, горло жгло от спазма.  
Наконец перед глазами потемнело, и Стайлз с облегчением отключился.  
  
\- Не учи меня, - раздраженно проговорил Джексон прямо ему на ухо. – Это обычный голодный обморок.  
\- Какой еще голодный обморок, - зло ответил Дерек. – Это была паническая атака.  
  
Стайлз открыл глаза и недоуменно уставился на плохо выбритый подбородок Хейла, стоящего на коленях перед диваном.  
Диван был чужой, кожаный, и квартира тоже была чужая, строгая и неуютная. Стайлз попытался сесть и с ужасом понял, что не может даже поднять голову с подлокотника.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - заволновался Джексон, - лежи спокойно.  
\- Что? – проскрипел Стайлз, часто моргая.  
Дерек поднес к его губам подкисленную лимоном воду и заставил выпить полный стакан. Стайлз перевел дыхание и посмотрел на девушек, стоящих с Кудряшкой возле открытой входной двери. Перевел взгляд на свои носки, зеленые в белую полоску, увидел, что его футболку задрали до шеи, застеснялся и прикрылся.  
\- Ты переживал насилие в детстве? – прямо спросил Хейл, все еще стоя на коленях.  
\- Да, - признался Стайлз, одергивая подол футболки.  
Стало очень тихо.  
\- Кто это был? – неожиданно жадно спросил Кудряшка. – Твой отец?  
\- Айзек! – одернул его Дерек.  
\- Что? – Стайлз приоткрыл рот от изумления. – Что?!! Нет, конечно. Мой отец шериф, он бы никогда… фу!  
\- Паническая атака, - торжественно объявил Кудряшка Айзек и показал на Дерека обеими руками. – Выигрывает доктор Хейл.  
\- Кто на тебя напал? – мягко спросил Дерек, не обращая внимания на его паясничанье.  
\- Старшие мальчишки, - неохотно сказал Стайлз. – Натравили на меня своих собак, а я их боюсь.  
\- Мальчишек? – спросила рыжая девица.  
\- Собак? – одновременно с ней спросил Джексон.  
\- Ага, - помолчав, заторможено согласился Стайлз. – Мальчишек. Мне надо идти.  
Он повернулся на бок и совершенно без предупреждения заснул, подложив ладонь под щеку.  
  
Пискнули электронные часы.  
Стайлз машинально зашарил ладонью в воздухе в поисках кнопки и проснулся, не обнаружив ее на месте. Было тихо и темно, и это по-прежнему была не его квартира.  
Стайлз спустил ноги на пол, встал, покачнувшись, и на всякий случай замотался в плед, который на него накинули.  
В тишине урчал холодильник, за ширмой, где стояла кровать, ровно и глубоко дышали, за окном позвякивала какая-то чертовщина. Стайлз опустился на четвереньки, нашарил свои кеды и на цыпочках прокрался к двери.  
Он бы сумел ускользнуть незамеченным, если бы не наступил в темноте на край пледа.  
Плед затрещал, Стайлз грохнулся на пол, потеряв равновесие, зацепил какую-то банку, и она, противно звеня, покатилась по полу.  
За ширмой зашевелились, Стайлз забарахтался, пытаясь выпутаться, и охнул, когда его взяли за шкирку и поставили на ноги.  
Он автоматически попытался поправить очки и вздрогнул, осознав, что очков-то на нем нет.  
\- Очухался? – сонно поинтересовался Хейл, почесывая безволосый плоский живот.  
\- Где мои очки? – с ноткой истерики поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Там, на столе, - Хейл зевнул, не прикрывая рот ладонью, как сделал бы любой воспитанный человек, одернул свободные боксеры и включил свет.  
  
Стайлз слепо заморгал, а Хейл присел на корточки и принялся собирать дорожку из монет, просыпавшуюся из укатившейся банки.  
\- Зачем это? – не удержавшись, спросил Стайлз.  
\- Это мелочь, - хрипловато сказал Хейл. – На всякий случай. Ты как?  
\- Я отлично, - Стайлз закивал и почти наощупь пошел к столу.  
\- Да ты же слепой, как летучая мышь, - покачал головой Хейл.  
\- Это потому, что я учился хорошо, - огрызнулся Стайлз. – А не как всякие там… биологи.  
\- Будешь мне хамить – я тебя отшлепаю, - пригрозил Хейл, поставил банку на место – в угол между дверным косяком и комодом.  
Стайлз нацепил очки, обернулся и посмотрел на него с паникой.  
\- Да пошутил я, - Хейл криво улыбнулся и потер глаза. – Ты либо вали, либо ложись спать дальше, я ведь тоже спать хочу, и мне вставать завтра рано.  
\- Где мои вещи? – осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Твое барахло? – переспросил Дерек. – А, сейчас.  
Он открыл шкаф и вытащил оттуда сумку, а Стайлз, крутивший головой, вдруг охнул и чуть ли не галопом поскакал к противоположной стене, на которой висела огромная картина-карта.  
\- Вестерос, - с благоговением проговорил Стайлз, тыча пальцем в Ланниспорт.  
\- Да-да, - сонно ответил Дерек. – Только я спать хочу, серьезно.  
Стайлз покивал, забрал свою сумку, все время оглядываясь на шикарную, детальную карту, и вышел из квартиры Хейла.  
  
Он ожидал, что дверь за его спиной моментально захлопнется, но Хейл висел на ней, и хлопал зелеными мутными глазами.

\- Эй, - проговорил он неуверенно, когда Стайлз обернулся. – А ты не хочешь сходить поужинать куда-нибудь?  
\- Сейчас? - глупо спросил Стайлз, примерзнув к полу от изумления.  
\- Да сейчас уже завтракать пора, - улыбнулся Хейл, показав ровные белые зубы. – Но вечером можно. Или завтра. Ты не против?  
\- Э-э-э, - Стайлз почесал волосы на затылке, машинально заметив, что пора их стричь. – Я не против. Давай. Это типа свидание, или дружеская встреча? Я не очень хороший собеседник. Я вообще на свидания не хожу. Меня никто не приглашал. То есть, я просто… в общем, это же не свидание?  
\- Почему нет? – удивился Дерек, захлебнувшись в этом потоке бессвязной речи. – Свидание.  
\- О, боже, - сдавленно сказал Стайлз. – Ты пригласил меня на свидание. Мне… мне надо подумать, пока.  
Он зашел к себе, а Дерек еще несколько секунд недоуменно смотрел на его дверь, почесывая щеку. Он уже собирался закрыть и лечь спать, как дверь напротив приоткрылась, оттуда вылезла голова Стайлза и пискнула:  
\- Я согласен. Давай сегодня?  
\- Давай, - терпеливо согласился Дерек, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не свернуться калачиком на коврике. – Я напишу тебе в твиттере.  
\- Ага, - согласился Стайлз. – Доброй ночи.

 

***

Волк ждал на тюфячке, лениво помахивая хвостом. Стайлз, подрагивая от возбуждения, плюхнулся рядышком, зарылся обеими ладонями в длинный густой мех и застонал. Волк поджал заднюю лапу, на которую Стайлз неудачно сел, вытянул башку и осторожно лизнул Стайлза в щеку.  
\- Я ходил на свидание, - невнятно пробормотал Стайлз, тычась волку в шею. – Два раза.  
Волк заворчал, Стайлз помотал головой, глупо улыбаясь.  
  
\- Он бы тебе не понравился, - честно признался Стайлз, вытащил расческу из-под тюфячка, и принялся чесать волка под довольное урчание. – Он точно такой же, как ты, только человек.  
Волк посмотрел на него в упор и облизнулся.  
\- Красивый, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Красивый, самовлюбленный, наглый…  
Он вздохнул, притиснул волка к груди и несколько секунд терся об шерсть.  
Волк потерпел почти целую минуту и толкнул Стайлза лапой в бок.  
\- Да-да, - спохватился Стайлз, снимая футболку. – Я по тебе соскучился, мальчик.  
Волк лениво встал на лапы, прошелся по вольеру, разминаясь.  
\- Я думал, что на второе свидание он меня не позовет, - пробормотал Стайлз, следя за ним взглядом. – Я всего лишь рассказал ему про гравитационную неустойчивость Джинса, а он сказал, что я чокнутый фрик и зануда.

Волк остановился и повернулся к нему, помахивая хвостом.  
\- Коне-е-ечно, - бормотнул Стайлз, расстегивая штаны, - это не пестики и тычинки считать. И не лепестки ромашкам обрывать. Это серьезная наука!  
Волк вдруг расплылся в широкой ухмылке, отвесив язык, и застучал хвостом по полу так, словно барабанил ритм.  
\- Мальчик, - смутился Стайлз, - я не совсем готовился.  
Волк склонил голову набок, но стучать хвостом не перестал.  
  
Стайлз подполз к нему на четвереньках и потерся щекой о мощную грудь. Волк нетерпеливо дернулся, собираясь устроиться сзади, но Стайлз плюхнулся на задницу и жалобно сказал:  
\- Сладкий, я не готовился, ты меня порвешь.  
Волк недовольно заворчал, вернулся на тюфяк и положил голову на лапы.  
\- Сладкий, - принялся уговаривать его Стайлз, подползая обратно, - ну не обижайся, мальчик.

Волк царственно посмотрел на него и демонстративно отвернулся в другую сторону, скотина избалованная. Стайлз улыбнулся, прижался к его брюху и устроился на локтях удобнее.  
Волк взвизгнул от неожиданности, принялся неуклюже перебирать лапами и тяжело, влажно сопеть, но Стайлз не останавливался. Он успевал сосать член, предусмотрительно убрав зубы, и дрочить себе, еще и тереться животом и грудью о пушистый живот волка.  
Член рос во рту, набухал, узел отчетливо прощупывался, Стайлз на секунду остановился, облизнул два пальцы и пихнул их себе в задницу. Волк под ним ерзал и скулил, как щенок, а Стайлз никак не мог кончить - он привык делать это только тогда, когда дырка была наполнена, растянута и заткнута узлом. Он даже подумал мимолетно, что стоит смазаться и подставиться Альфе, но мысль была горячечная и глупая. Без двухнедельной подготовки и постепенной растяжки его просто порвут на датский флаг.  
  
Стайлз задвигал пальцами быстрее, не замечая, что сам скулит. Волк дергался под ним, как живой мохнатый угорь, смешно дрыгал задними лапами и развесил слюни. Его член окончательно разбух, Стайлз всосал его в рот, до узла, и принялся быстро и жадно сглатывать.  
Он почти кончил, почти-почти, пальцы наткнулись на простату и Стайлз даже начал задыхаться, но волк заерзал, сбив его, и отполз в сторону. Он тяжело дышал, словно пробежал десяток миль без передышки.  
Стайлз подкатился к нему, прижался спиной к пузу, как отдыхающая волчица, и попробовал подрочить болезненно стоящий член. Волк снисходительно лизнул его в шею и вдруг начал лизать требовательно, жарко задышал в уши, обхватил лапой за плечо. Стайлз выгнулся, кусая губы, запрокинул голову, млея в потоке нежности, зажмурился и вдруг увидел под закрытыми веками Дерека.  
  
Стайлз никогда, никогда-никогда не представлял себе людей. Он их боялся. Он их не хотел.  
А Дерек стоял словно живой – в черной футболке, в которой он явился на второе свидание, в узких джинсах, в кедах, которые Стайлз пообещал расписать баллончиком. Дерек улыбался, светло и белозубо, и катал между пальцев сахарную таблетку.  
  
\- О го-о-осподи! – взвыл Стайлз, стукнулся нечаянно затылком о зубы волка и на несколько секунд отключился.  
Когда он пришел в себя, волк терпеливо лизал его загривок, насквозь мокрый от слюны; на животе растеклась лужица спермы, распухшие губы ныли, саднили надорванные углы рта. Стайлз повернулся лицом к волку и позволил тому слизать выступившие слезы.  
\- Ох, мальчик, - всхлипнул Стайлз.  
Волк остановился на секунду, подождал и снова принялся его вылизывать, по-хозяйски придерживая передними лапами.  
  
В этот раз Стайлз уходил из «Зоопарка мистера Ми» в полнейшем раздрае. Он пришел успокоиться и провести время со своим любимцем, а вместо этого был так взбудоражен, что чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте. Он все думал про того… другого. Про Хейла.  
  
Стайлз был твердо уверен, что никакого продолжения у свидания не будет. Дереку было скучно с ним. Собственно, это не было новостью: со Стайлзом всем было скучно, кроме Скотта и отмороженного доктора Купера. Но эти хотя бы понимали, о чем Стайлз говорит, а Дереку ничего не сказал ни интереснейший принцип соответствия Дирака, ни распределение Максвелла.  
Хейл явно скучал, бренчал ключами, искоса посматривал на Стайлза, пока тот не смутился и не заткнулся. Хейл вяло жевал свой бифштекс, провожал взглядом девчонок в коротких юбках и время от времени набивал что-то в телефоне. Стайлз погрустнел и практически сбежал домой, ощущая себе нелепо. Не на своем месте.  
В конце концов, он ведь не напрашивался на свидание. Он был хорош в физике, но не в запутанных человеческих взаимоотношениях.  
Он даже не позволил Хейлу себя проводить, соврав, что ему нужно зайти в университет. На самом деле Стайлз рысью помчался домой и до ночи воевал с рядом новых формул, которые он вывел буквально позавчера. Это помогало не горевать и не испытывать иссушающий стыд за себя самого.

  
Но к его изумлению и шоку, через пару дней Хейл снова пригласил его.  
«Я не смогу, занят», - ответил Стайлз, перекусывая шоколадным батончиком. На кнопках телефона остались сладкие следы.  
«Брось, - ответил Хейл через пару секунд, - ты просто трусишь».  
«И вовсе нет!» - написал оскорбленный Стайлз, покраснев до ушей.  
«И вовсе да :), - прислал Хейл через несколько минут. – Сегодня в 9».  
Стайлз сам не знал, зачем пошел.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Хейл, улыбаясь. – Садись.  
Стайлз осторожно присел напротив него, стараясь не таращиться на голые мускулистые руки.  
\- Давай договоримся, - предложил Дерек, подавшись вперед. – Ни слова о работе, идет? Поговорим о чем-то другом.  
\- Ладно, - промямлил Стайлз, жалея, что не проигнорировал приглашение. О чем говорить, кроме работы, он не знал – физика была самой большой любовью всей его жизни.  
  
Через полчаса они горячо спорили о происхождении Джона Сноу, по очереди рисовали семейное древо Таргариенов и чуть не подрались из-за Закари Квинто.  
А потом Дерек захотел его поцеловать.  
Не сразу в ресторане, конечно, - это было бы совсем неприлично, - а уже у двери. Они никак не мог распрощаться, все говорили и говорили – про карлика, про Хоукая, про банкноты Чили, которые Хейл, оказывается, собирал. А потом Дерек чуть наклонился, придавив ладонями плечи Стайлза к двери, и разомкнул губы. А Стайлз перепугался, запаниковал, вырвался и чуть не убежал на улицу.  
Это тоже было тупо и отстойно, но Стайлза еще никто никогда не целовал, так что паника была простительна. Наверное.  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь? – расстроенно спросил Дерек, ероша волосы на затылке.  
\- Нет… в смысле, да, - пробубнил Стайлз, дергая себя за полы рубашки. – Я просто… ну…  
\- Никогда не? – подсказал Дерек.  
\- Да! – согласился Стайлз с облегчением. – Я никогда не… так что… я пока так… только не обижайся!  
\- Я слишком поспешил, - подытожил Дерек.  
Они еще немножко поспорили насчет Фассбендера в роли Альтаира, и разошлись по домам.  
  
А теперь вот Стайлз не знал – ждать ли ему третьего приглашения или нет. Дерек был непредсказуемым. Собственно, он был человеком, и этим было все сказано: люди могли вести себя нелогично и бессмысленно. Может, Дерек решил, что раз Стайлз не разрешил себя поцеловать, то и тратить на него время нечего. Хотя, они ведь так отлично провели вечер. По крайней мере, Стайлзу не было скучно.  
  
Нехорошо, конечно, было тащить все эти мысли к Альфе. Стайлз вздохнул и чуть не вывалился из ванны, когда в дверь неожиданно позвонили. Он мигом выкатился, вытираясь на ходу и заматываясь в полотенце, посмотрел в глазок и открыл дверь на расстояние цепочки.  
\- Привет, - неуверенно сказал Дерек.  
\- Привет, - Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, но тут же помрачнел. – Погоди-ка минутку.  
Он захлопнул дверь, заметался в поисках белья и чистой футболки и кое-как оделся.  
  
Дерек терпеливо ждал, прислонившись к стене, и только улыбнулся, когда толком не высохший и взъерошенный Стайлз распахнул дверь.  
\- Ты любишь лазанью? – поинтересовался Дерек, показывая коробку, накрытую салфеткой.  
\- Обожаю! – искренне сказал Стайлз, учуяв запах сыра. – Ты… ты сам ее приготовил?  
\- Ну да, - отозвался Дерек, заходя в его квартиру.  
Он вел себя настороженно и напряженно, оглядывался по сторонам и, кажется, боялся сделать лишний шаг в сторону.  
\- Как мило с твоей стороны! – промямлил Стайлз, собрал со стола пустые миски, чертежи, маркеры и детальки от Звезды Смерти.  
Дерек сел на краешек дивана, потер ладони о колени и принялся осматриваться свободнее.  
Стайлз торопливо расставил тарелки, заглянул под салфетку и чуть не заплакал, увидев теплую восхитительную лазанью.  
\- Ты такой тощий, - покачал головой Дерек. – А я вообще-то умею готовить. И я подумал…  
\- Ты просто бог, - простонал Стайлз, ловко орудуя вилкой.

\- Я простой биолог, - скромно сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз чавкнул грибами и посмотрел на него, осененный неожиданной мыслью. Дерек, пивший апельсиновый сок из высокого стакана, чуть не поперхнулся от такого пристального внимания.  
\- Что?  
\- А чем ты занимаешься? – спросил Стайлз. – Мм…считаешь пчелок? Или мм… учишь мартышек курить?  
\- Нет, - Дерек усмехнулся и положил себе порцию лазаньи на тарелку. – Я специалист по псовым. Конкретно сейчас я занимаюсь майконгами.  
Стайлз покивал головой с умным видом, но заметив саркастичный взгляд Дерека, признался:  
\- Я не знаю, что это такое.  
\- Это южноамериканские лисы, - принялся рассказывать Дерек. – Они похожи на шакалов. Вообще, они очень плохо изучены, и вот я восполняю пробел.  
\- А что ты с ними делаешь? – заинтересовался Стайлз. – Учишь их давать лапу?  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Дерек. – А что ты со своими звездами делаешь? Считаешь?  
\- Нет! – возмутился Стайлз. – Я занимаюсь более серьезными вещами!  
\- Как и я, - миролюбиво согласился Дерек.  
  
\- Если хочешь, я могу поставить какой-нибудь фильм, - предложил Стайлз, когда они оба охрипли обсуждать Зеленого Фонаря.  
Дерек промокнул губы салфеткой, присел на корточки перед рядом дисков и вытащил золотое издание «Звездных Войн».  
\- Отличный выбор! – обрадовался Стайлз.  
\- Погоди-ка, - Дерек поставил фильм на паузу, вышел и через пару минут вернулся с машинкой для попкорна и большим пакетом зерен.  
\- Святые пульсары! – выдохнул Стайлз. – Я уже говорил, что ты просто бог?  
Дерек воткнул машинку в розетку и скромно улыбнулся.

 

***

\- Было клево, - сыто сказал Стайлз, перевернув вверх дном пустую миску из-под попкорна.  
\- Ага, - Дерек кивнул и широко зевнул.  
Стайлз потянулся, поскреб затылок и обнаружил, что Дерек на него внимательно смотрит совсем не сонными глазами.  
\- Что? – смутившись, спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек хищно улыбнулся и пододвинулся ближе.  
\- Ты собираешься меня поцеловать? – догадался Стайлз и сел ровно.  
Это подействовало, Дерек замер, нахмурился и осторожно спросил:  
\- А ты против? Я снова тороплюсь?  
\- Я за, - Стайлз снял очки, помассировал переносицу и вытянул губы трубочкой.  
Дерек хмыкнул, через секунду оказался рядом с ним и принялся растирать Стайлзу плечи и руки.  
\- Дыши ровно, - сказал он наставительно.  
Стайлз неуверенно положил руки ему на шею. Все-таки с Альфой было намного проще. Спокойнее как-то.  
Дерек просунул ладони под футболку, заставив Стайлза взвизгнуть, и провел по теплой коже. И поцеловал.  
  
Стайлз обмяк, приоткрыв рот. Губы Дерека были мягкими и горячими, а щетина оказалась колючей и жесткой. У Стайлза сразу зачесались подбородок и нос. Он вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения, но оказалось, что это Дерек поглаживает его по скулам.  
\- Видишь, совсем не больно, - хмыкнул Дерек отстраняясь.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него томно, облизнул губы и за следующим поцелуем полез сам.  
Дерек крепко взял его за затылок и показал парочку штук с языком, от которых Стайлз растекся в его руках как любвеобильный осьминог.  
\- Тебе нравится? – тихо спросил Дерек, обводя кончиком пальца припухшие губы.  
Стайлз быстро закивал и прищурился. Дерек не успел ничего сообразить, а Стайлз коварно улыбнулся и соблазнительно лизнул его палец. Дерек задышал тяжело.  
  
Стайлз поймал его ладонь и принялся посасывать пальцы, один за другим.  
\- Ты что творишь? – спросил Дерек, пережимая член, чтобы не кончить.  
\- На третьем свидании можно заниматься сексом, - пояснил Стайлз. – Я читал.  
\- Но... - растерялся Дерек.  
Стайлз лизнул его ключицу, отогнув воротник футболки, потянул за подол, помогая Дереку раздеваться.  
\- Надеюсь, ты теперь не будешь считать меня легкомысленным, - сказал Стайлз застенчиво, когда полуголый Дерек затащил его к себе на колени.  
\- Не буду, - хрипло пообещал Дерек, запустив обе руки под цветастую рубашку.  
Стайлз тихо простонал и выгнулся.  
  
Дерек уложил его на спину. Диван был узкий, Дереку было тесно, но зато Стайлз так доверчиво раздвинул ноги, подслеповато моргая, что Дерек забил на неудобства. Он потянул штаны вниз и полностью обнажил Стайлза.  
\- Ты точно уверен? – переспросил Дерек, снова пережимая член. – Я не хочу тебя заставлять.  
\- Я же не девочка, - стеснительно улыбнулся Стайлз, держа колени вместе. – Я совершеннолетний, и не нахожусь под воздействием наркотических веществ.  
\- О как! – хмыкнул Дерек, оглаживая его тощие бедра. – А может, я нахожусь?  
\- А ты находишься? – полюбопытствовал Стайлз и расслабился, позволяя Дереку устроиться между ног.  
\- Не, ты бы заметил, - Дерек улыбнулся, заметив легкую нервозность, и снова принялся целовать, пока намек на сопротивление не исчез.  
\- Только пожалуйста, - пробормотал Стайлз между поцелуями, - я же… я не знаю…  
\- Я тебя не обижу, - успокоил его Дерек, покусывая за плечо.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и откинулся затылком на диванную подушку. Дерек явно осторожничал с ним, целовал, царапая щетиной, поглаживал, словно какую-то девочку. У Стайлза так и чесался язык сказать что-нибудь вроде «да отдери же ты меня уже!», но он каждый раз больно кусал себя за кончик языка.  
Дерек свел их члены вместе и принялся медленно отдрачивать, сопя Стайлзу в ухо. Судя по всему, он решил начать с азов.  
\- Я хочу большего! – брякнул Стайлз, не подумав.  
Дерек замер.  
Стайлз выполз из-под него, добрел до кровати и, порывшись там, нашел тюбик со смазкой.  
\- Ты же сказал, что ничего не знаешь? – ровно спросил Дерек, не мигая.  
\- Ты мой первый мужчина, - ответил Стайлз, радуясь, что формально не врет. – Ты ведь не ревнуешь к игрушкам?  
\- А у тебя игрушки есть? – Дерек сверкнул зубами и хищно улыбнулся. – Покажешь?  
\- Покажу потом, - Стайлз смутился, отдал Дереку смазку и вернулся на диван.  
\- Всегда знал, что теорфизики те еще развратники, - проурчал Дерек, смазывая пальцы. – Особенно такие хорошенькие сладкие штучки.  
Стайлз побагровел и зажмурился.  
  
В общем-то, бывало и лучше.  
Лежать на спине оказалось неудобно – в спину давила подушка, одна нога все время съезжала с мокрого от пота бедра Дерека, да и вообще Стайлз то и дело пытался по привычке перевернуться на живот. Но Дерек бы, наверное, не понял.  
Стайлз вскинул взгляд на лицо Хейла и догадался, что тому тоже дискомфортно. Только Стайлз не знал причины его дискомфорта и от души понадеялся, что это не связано с ним. Хотя, черт возьми, Хейл его трахал, и это ему явно не приносило удовольствия, так что причина наверняка была в нем.  
Стайлз собирался спросить, что же он делает не так, но это звучало бы совершенно беспомощно, поэтому он закусил губу и закрыл глаза, покачиваясь от мерных толчков.  
Дерек толкнулся быстрее, неестественно всхлипнул и отстранился.  
\- Я все. Хочешь, я тебе подрочу?  
\- Да! – с облегчением вскрикнул Стайлз.  
Задница едва заметно саднила, ощущения были скорее неприятными, чем приятными. А вот после Альфы такого не было. Вернее, было еще хуже, но зато под Альфой Стайлз так кончал, что слабая боль казалась пикантной и даже приятной.  
Наверное, было крайне нетактично сравнивать волка и человека, но Стайлз немного разозлился от неудавшегося соития: он натер себе лопатки, у него толком не стояло и вообще, лучше бы они продолжили целоваться.  
Дерек присел рядом, взволнованно провел ладонью по волосам, сжал пальцы вокруг вялого члена и принялся ритмично двигать рукой.  
\- Ладно, хватит, - остановил его Стайлз через несколько минут.  
Прикосновения причиняли боль.  
  
\- Наверное, мне пора, - пробурчал Дерек, быстро одеваясь.  
Он выглядел расстроенным. Стайлз бы пожалел его, но он и сам расстроился - отличный вечер закончился нелепо, и это явно была вина Стайлза. Надо было сымитировать. Изобразить… ну черт его знает, какую-нибудь страсть. Постонать. Хотя Стайлз в жизни ничего не имитировал – с Альфой ему не приходилось этого делать, но вот Хейл… какие все-таки проблематичные эти люди.  
\- Ну, спокойной ночи, - сказал Дерек, затягивая ремень.  
Стайлз влез в футболку, одернул ее подол пониже и тихо ответил:  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Дерек кивнул и вышел, негромко хлопнув дверью.  
  
Стайлз оперся лбом о свою доску для вычислений. Он чувствовал себя жалким и несчастным. В самом деле каким-то больным извращенцем и фриком.

В дверь тихо поскреблись, Стайлз кинулся открывать и чуть не вывалился на лестничную площадку, прямо в объятия Дерека. Тот крепко схватил Стайлза за плечи, прижал к стене и, не слушая виноватый бубнеж, принялся целовать, жарко, мокро и упоительно. Стайлз обвил его ногами за бедра, чтобы не стоять на холодном полу, и начал отвечать – целоваться ему очень понравилось, целоваться ведь можно только с людьми, а Дерек был в этом очень хорош.  
\- Вот теперь спокойной ночи, - хрипло сказал Дерек, последний раз лизнув Стайлза по линии подбородка, и поставил обратно в квартиру.  
\- И тебе, - промурлыкал Стайлз.  
Дерек хитро улыбнулся ему и ушел, а Стайлз галопом кинулся к кровати, швырнул на подушку смазку, вытащил одну из игрушек и огладил крепко стоящий член. 

 

***

\- Привет!  
Стайлз скинул кеды, сбросил на пол футболку и забрался с ногами на широкий кожаный диван.  
\- Привет, - рассеянно ответил Дерек, лупя по джойстику. – Повесь футболку в шкаф.  
Стайлз несмело поцеловал его за ухом, отстранился и недоуменно переспросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Футболку, - отрывисто сказал Дерек, - повесь ее в шкаф.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, посмотрел несколько секунд на приключения Мастера Шефа на экране и побрел к своей футболке, распластанной на полу, словно зеленая медуза. В шкафу нашлась вешалка, Стайлз красиво повесил тряпку, порылся в черных футболках Дерека, потрогал его белый, отглаженный халат и закрыл зеркальную дверь.  
  
\- Посмотри в холодильнике, - подсказал Дерек, не отвлекаясь от экрана. – Там должна быть паэлья.  
\- Когда ты успеваешь готовить? - покачал головой Стайлз. – Я вот, например, все время работаю.  
\- Ну, предположим, паэлью я заказал на дом, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек. – А если тебе не хватает времени, значит, ты не умеешь его организовывать.  
Он ухмыльнулся, ожидая от Стайлза подначки. Тот, когда перестал стесняться, оказался острым на язык.  
Но Стайлз ничего не ответил, он залез в холодильник и через пару секунд заорал так страшно, что Дерек выронил джойстик прямо посреди боя и кинулся к нему.  
  
Стайлз, плюхнувшись на спину, отползал от распахнутого холодильника. Из лопнувшего пакета сыпались размороженные змеи. Одна змейка повисла на штанине бледного до синевы Стайлза, но тот, вместо того, чтобы снять ее, полз, и змея ползла вместе с ним.  
\- Ну что ты творишь, - покачал головой Дерек, вытащил пакет, встряхнул его и принялся подбирать выпавшие тушки.  
\- З-з-з…  
\- Змеи, - согласился Дерек. – Дохлые.  
Стайлз встал на ноги, привалился к Дереку, переводя дыхание, и осторожно заглянул в холодильник.  
\- Мыши, - подсказал Дерек, видя, куда Стайлз смотрит. – Несъедобные. Колония плесени. Ее лучше тоже не трогать. О, вон паэлья, бери.  
\- Я не буду это есть! – взвизгнул Стайлз, который все еще не оклемался с перепуга.  
\- Нормальная паэлья, - возразил Дерек, вытащил тарелку и принюхался. – Свежая еще.  
\- Там же плесень рядом!  
\- Плесень упакована, - успокоил его Дерек, закрыл холодильник, поставил паэлью разогреваться в микроволновку и принялся поглаживать Стайлза по голове. – Детка испугалась?  
\- Зачем тебе змеи? – промямлил Стайлз.  
Ему хотелось сказать «не сюсюкай со мной», но Дерек приятно сюсюкал, и гладил приятно, так что Стайлз решил позволить себе слабость.  
\- Я же биолог, - улыбнулся Дерек. – Это моя работа.  
\- Но я же не…  
\- У тебя формулами исписана даже дверь в туалете, - напомнил Дерек. – Изнутри!  
\- Ладно, - недовольно сказал Стайлз и отлепился. – Уговорил.  
  
Дерек поднял джойстик, а Стайлз сел рядом, вооружился вилкой и принялся наблюдать  
\- Останешься на ночь? – поинтересовался Дерек, когда Стайлз доел и привалился к нему.  
\- Да я…- Стайлз задумался.  
\- Оставайся, - Дерек постарался не давить на него, но приобнял рукой за плечи, обозначая свои намерения. – А то тебе так далеко идти домой.  
Стайлз фыркнул и кивнул.  
\- Останусь.  
  
\- Какой ты все-таки избалованный! – заявил Стайлз, с комфортом устраиваясь в джакузи.  
\- Прошу прощения? – удивился Дерек, втирающий гель в мочалку.  
\- Кровать у тебя вон какая, - Стайлз почесал колено. – Ванна с пузырьками. Змеи в холодильнике. Ты комфорт любишь.  
\- А ты не любишь, что ли? – хмыкнул Дерек. – И вообще, ты так говоришь, будто это плохое что-то.  
\- Самое главное – комфорт разума! – наставительно сказал Стайлз. – Голова должна быть чиста помыслами и открыта для науки!  
\- Ага, - согласился Дерек, поймал под водой его ноги и закинул себе на колено.  
Стайлз сладко застонал, когда Дерек принялся растирать его мочалкой, но, несмотря на помутневшие глаза, продолжил:  
\- Вот потому у вас, на биофаке, никаких великих открытий и не делают, зато у нас…  
\- Я тебя бобрам скормлю, - пригрозил Дерек, взял за щиколотки и дернул на себя.  
Стайлз охнул, нырнул с головой в пенную воду, и выбрался, злющий и взъерошенный. Притопить Дерека он не смог, зато Дерек прижал его к себе, обездвижил и принялся покусывать твердые розовые соски.  
\- Ну хватит, - попросил Стайлз, извиваясь. – Щекотно, ну!  
\- Терпи, - посоветовал Дерек, поглядывая вниз.  
Стайлз смутился, покраснел, но его член гордо торчал из пены.  
\- Пошли в кроватку? – предложил Дерек. – Или тут хочешь?  
\- Тут скользко, упор не возьмешь, - брякнул Стайлз и поалел так, что хоть бекон поджаривай.  
Дерек осклабился, но смолчал.  
  
После ужасного, кошмарного, самого отвратительного секса в жизни Дерека, они, не сговариваясь, решили ограничиться легким вариантом – дрочкой и минетами. Решение, как выяснилось, было правильным – и Стайлз раскрепостился, и Дерек перестал бояться, какое впечатление произведет. А теперь вот детке захотелось по-взрослому. Ну и Дерек был не против.  
  
\- Выключи свет, - попросил Стайлз, устраиваясь на кровати.  
Он все еще вспыхивал румянцем время от времени, но глаза у него блестели вполне довольно и, судя по дерганным, нервным движениям, он так и предвкушал.

Дерек послушно выключил свет, вытащил смазку, презервативы, и устроился на кровати, слушая, как Стайлз ерзает и шебуршится.  
  
\- Перевернись на живот, - попросил Дерек и буквально ощутил, как Стайлз снова полыхнул жаром.  
Однако перевернулся тот с готовностью, и поясницу прогнул.  
\- Ты любишь грязные разговорчики? – спросил Дерек, поддавшись интуиции.  
Такие хорошенькие, положительные и правильные мальчики, вроде Стайлза, такие высокоморальные физики, как правило, совершенно теряют голову, когда с ними не просто делают грязные, непристойные вещи, но и проговаривают вслух – что именно делают и собираются сделать.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - пропыхтел Стайлз, подтверждая догадку Дерека.  
\- Я о том, - наслаждаясь предвкушением, сказал он, - как ты будешь визжать, когда я тебе засажу.  
\- Я не… не буду! – охнул Стайлз, комкая подушку.  
\- Будешь, - пообещал Дерек, смазывая пальцы. – Ты будешь визжать, как сучка. Как гиенка. Я ими занимался когда-то, я знаю, как они пищат.  
Стайлз попытался возразить, но только застонал, когда Дерек принялся растягивать его.  
\- Я хочу тебя слышать, - строго сказал Дерек, разводя пальцы.  
Стайлз прохрипел что-то и принялся себе дрочить, запустив руку под живот.  
\- Я не слышу, - Дерек убрал пальцы.  
\- Пожалуйста, еще, – попросил Стайлз, оборачиваясь к нему.  
В темноте его глаза сияли, как звезды на ясном небе.  
\- Я хочу тебя слышать, - четко проговорил Дерек. – Ясно?  
\- Да, - лихорадочно прошептал Стайлз. – Да, конечно.  
Теперь он добросовестно вскрикивал, охал и стонал, пока Дерек разминал его.  
\- Ты мне свои игрушки не показал, - упрекнул он Стайлза. – А я хочу посмотреть, как ты с ними обращаешься.  
Стайлз закивал и всхлипнул.  
\- Какой ты узенький, - интимно шепнул Дерек, - давно не играл с попкой?  
\- Да что ты такое болтаешь! – взвыл Стайлз и накрыл голову подушкой.  
Дерек, подрагивая от нетерпения, вытащил пальцы, щедро смазал член, решив, что экономить не стоит, и воткнулся в Стайлза, вздыхая от удовольствия.  
\- О, господи! – вякнул Стайлз, отшвырнув подушку. – О, боже, да!  
\- А ты, оказывается, до члена жадный, - Дерек дернул его на себя, шлепнув бедрами, подхватил под горло и прошептал в горячее ухо. – Сожми его крепче.  
\- Я не могу, - заныл Стайлз, задыхаясь.  
\- Можешь, - строго сказал Дерек. – Сжимай его, ну!  
Стайлз пыхтел, старался, еще и дрочить себе успевал. Налет цивилизации с него моментально слетел, Дерек едва не расхохотался, услышав какой грязный и непристойный поток брани льется с этих целомудренных губок.  
Вот тебе и астрофизик. Вот тебе и пульсары, квазары.

\- Да что ж ты делаешь, тварь такая, - хрипел Стайлз, подмахивая. – Еби сильнее, ну! Ну засади же, блядь, вот так, сильнее, ну пожалуйста, ох, блядь, как же мне хорошо, ох как же он глубоко, давай, выдери меня, сильнее, ну!  
\- Выдеру, - пообещал Дерек. – Как суку выдеру.  
Стайлз заныл на одной ноте, без слов. Дерек вспотел, укусил его за плечо и вонзил ногти в тощие, костлявые бедра.  
Стайлз закричал и обмяк, вздрагивая всем телом.  
\- Ты все, что ли? – удивился Дерек, притормозив.  
Стайлз промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ и ткнулся лицом в подушку. Пришлось трахать его быстро и жестко, пока он не уполз. Стайлз терпел, охал и вскидывал задницу. Он был такой томный и послушный, податливый, принимающий - настоящий душка, что Дереку тоже не понадобилось много времени.  
  
\- Меня что-то в живот колет, - признался Стайлз через несколько минут блаженной тишины.  
Дерек повернулся на бок, пошарил и вытащил нераскрытый квадратик.  
\- Вот черт! – равнодушно сказал Стайлз и сладко потянулся.  
\- Это не проблема? – уточнил Дерек, ожидавший истеричную панику.  
\- А это проблема? – тут же отреагировал Стайлз. – Ты… ну…  
\- Я верный, - успокоил его Дерек. – Да и некогда мне по постелям прыгать.  
\- Теперь я знаю, почему ты меня выбрал, - капризно ответил Стайлз, уложив ладонь Дерека себе на бедро. – Потому что я живу рядом.  
\- Бинго, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Ты доволен?  
\- Доволен, - пробормотал Стайлз, розовея. – А ничего, что я… что…  
\- Что ты похотливая шлюшка? – подсказал ему Дерек, искренне наслаждаясь.  
Стайлз к его удивлению просто кивнул.  
\- Обожаю похотливых шлюшек, которые разбираются в теореме Росселанда, - хмыкнул Дерек, покусывая потное плечо.  
\- Так она же примитивная, - удивился Стайлз. – Вот смотри – все газовые туманности светятся…  
Дерек зажал ему рот ладонью и тихо сказал на ухо:  
\- Я хочу еще раз тебе вставить.  
  
К утру Стайлз выяснил, что шуточки про повышенное либидо излишне волосатых брюнетов – совсем даже не шуточки. У него болела задница, кажется, отнялись ноги, он нечаянно прокусил себе губу и сорвал голос. На плечах и шее сладко ныли засосы и укусы, а на животе засохла плотная корка спермы. Но чертов Хейл обвил его руками и ногами и заснул под утро, не выпуская из объятий, словно мишку Тедди, так что Стайлз смирился с дискомфортом и заснул, то и дело вздрагивая от слабой боли, бродившей по телу. 

 

***

\- Шахматы? – спросил Дерек, занося еще теплые коробки с пиццей.  
\- Именно, - рассеянно ответил Стайлз, разглядывая доску. – Он играет слишком хорошо для биолога.  
Джексон фыркнул.  
Стайлз двинул коня и ехидно сказал:  
\- С таким потенциалом ты мог бы податься в настоящую науку. Я бы взял тебя лаборантом.  
\- Надеюсь, ты его поколачиваешь, - усмехнулся Джексон, поглядывая на Дерека.  
\- Надо бы, - вздохнул тот. – Стайлз, снова футболка на полу?  
\- А? – Стайлз изучал положение фигур на доске и даже не повернулся.  
Дерек повесил его футболку в шкаф, подошел сзади и несильно подергал за волосы.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Стайлз и запрокинул голову.  
\- Привет, - ответил Дерек, склонился и быстро поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Какие вы милые, - с деланым отвращением сказал Джексон.  
\- Сладкий, - сказал Стайлз, глядя на Дерека.  
\- Да, солнышко? – Дерек ухмыльнулся и почесал Стайлза за ухом.  
\- Блин, - вздохнул Джексон и разметал рукой фигурки.  
  
\- Я в лабораторию вернусь, - сказал Джексон, дожевав последний кусок. – Проверю.  
\- Пожалуй, и я с тобой поеду, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – А то у меня на душе неспокойно.  
\- Я думал, мы проведем выходной вместе, - Стайлз огорчился, сполз с колен на диван и насупился.  
\- Так поехали с нами? – неожиданно предложил Джексон.  
\- Поехали, - Дерек тоже оживился, потрепал Стайлза по волосам. – Посмотришь, чем я занимаюсь.  
\- Я и так знаю, чем ты занимаешься, - высокомерно ответил Стайлз, одеваясь на бегу. – Считаешь ноги у всяких паучков и жучков.  
  
\- Кто это такие? – Стайлзу подойди ближе не разрешили, он смотрел издалека.  
\- Это лисята, - ответил Дерек, забирая у Джексона подогретую бутылочку с молоком.  
\- Лисята разве такие? Они рыжие и маленькие, а эти серые какие-то, - с сомнением в голосе проговорил Стайлз.  
\- Лисята разные бывают, - поучительно сказал Джексон, пока Дерек, чуть нахмурившись, поил лисенка молоком. – Это майконги…  
\- Я тебе о них рассказывал, - вмешался Дерек. – Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
\- Внимательно! – оскорбился Стайлз. – Это ты никогда не слушаешь, когда я рассказываю…  
Лисенок пискнул, Стайлз заткнулся и расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Их совсем-совсем нельзя подержать? – спросил он жалобно.  
\- Совсем-совсем, - строго сказал Дерек. – Это же не ручные животные.  
Стайлз вздохнул, подвинул стул, сел и принялся наблюдать, как Дерек осторожно кормит лисят, одного за другим.  
  
И зачем только Хейл выбивал гранты на проект? Достаточно было щелкнуть на камеру здорового, мрачного плечистого парня в белом халате, крошечного грязно-серого лисенка в его руках, и бутылочку с молоком, чтобы моментально получить поддержку. Общество всегда клюет на такие трогательные штуки.  
Стайлз моргнул, сообразил, что никто не запрещает ему самому это сделать, щелкнул отвлекшегося Дерека на планшет и закинул фотографию на фейсбук.  
Дерек вскинул голову на щелчок, улыбнулся и продолжил кормить лисят.  
  
\- Они считают тебя мамочкой? – поинтересовался Стайлз, поигрывая крупной чешуйкой.  
\- Они считают меня инкубатором, - усмехнулся Дерек.  
Стайлз покрутил чешуйку в пальцах и вдруг сообразил, что уже видел что-то подобное. На кожаном диване Дерека, в складках между стыками, то и дело находилась чешуя. Находилась она, что характерно, в самые неподходящие моменты, например, когда Стайлз лежал голой и влажной от пота спиной. Или когда он сидел, раскинув ноги, а Дерек, стоя перед диваном на коленях, ублажал его ртом, как портовая профессионалка.  
Правда, Стайлз не помнил, чтобы он брал что-то из квартиры Хейла. Наверное, это сам Дерек заносил везде чешую, правда, Стайлз не видел в его отделе ни одного аквариума.  
  
\- Ты ящериц случаем не разводишь? – спросил Стайлз у Джексона.  
Тот чуть не перевернул тяжелый автоклав от неожиданности.  
\- Нет, - настороженно ответил Джексон. – Каких ящериц? Зачем?  
Стайлз показал ему чешуйку.  
\- Мусор какой-то, - безразлично ответил Джексон, отводя взгляд. – Вон урна.  
Стайлз послушно выкинул чешую, повернулся и заметил, что Дерек и Джексон обменялись какими-то условными знаками. Что-то тут было нечисто.  
\- Вот последний, - сказал Джексон, как ни в чем ни бывало, и сгрузил Дереку на колени хлипкого тощего лисенка.  
\- Ой, он болеет? – пожалел Стайлз заморыша.  
\- На тебя похож, кстати, - Джексон ехидно улыбнулся и забрал у Дерека сытого звереныша.  
\- Ничего не похож, - обиделся Стайлз, рассматривая облезлый дрожащий хвостик.  
\- Похож, - возразил Дерек. – Такой же тощага бестолковый.  
\- Неправда! – буркнул Стайлз.  
\- Пра-а-авда, - протянул Дерек, пытаясь всунуть в пищащую пасть сосочку. – Но мы тебя откормим. Будешь красавчиком.  
\- Ты сейчас о ком из нас говоришь? – возмутился Стайлз.  
Лисенок тоже пискнул, наверное, негодовал.  
\- Про обоих, - фыркнул Дерек, сам посадил облизывающуюся зверушку в вольер и снял халат. – Вот теперь я спокоен.  
  
На светофоре черный Камаро притормозил. Дерек покосился вправо.  
\- Ты что так смотришь? – спросил он с интересом.  
Стайлз пялился на него почти немигающе с самой лаборатории.  
\- Я тебя хочу, - прямо сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек чуть не перепутал педали от удивления.  
\- А? Серьезно?  
Стайлз мокро облизнул губы и посмотрел вниз – на ширинку Дерека, где тут же стало тесновато.  
\- Я могу тебя попросить? – он отвел глаза и уставился в проносящиеся мимо дома.  
\- Да, - хрипло сказал Дерек. – Слушаю тебя.  
Стайлз помялся, прикусил губу, почесал затылок и выпалил:  
\- Ты мог бы меня связать?  
\- Связать? – повторил Дерек. – В смысле – просто связать, или связать, а потом…  
\- Да! – Стайлз быстро закивал и покраснел. – Ты не будешь считать меня окончательно ненормальным, если я попрошу тебя побыть мм… жестоким?  
\- Детка, - проникновенно сказал Дерек, вцепившись в руль влажными ладонями. – Я не считаю тебя ненормальным, даже когда ты бормочешь во сне про красную сгущенку…  
\- Красное сгущение, - поправил его Стайлз.  
\- В общем, все нормально, - закончил Дерек. – Я побуду жестоким. С удовольствием.  
Стайлз просиял.  
  
Он буквально вбежал в квартиру Дерека, бросив футболку на пол, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Дерек с грохотом захлопнул входную дверь и закрыл ее на все замки.  
\- Я начну быть жестоким прямо сейчас, - зловеще пообещал Дерек. – Вообще, я не сторонник физического насилия в семье, но я вижу, что пора вырабатывать у тебя условный рефлекс.  
\- В смысле? – Стайлз попятился.  
Дерек расстегнул джинсы, вынул из них ремень, подошел к Стайлзу и неспешно накинул петлю на его запястья.  
Стайлз стоял, как телок перед забоем – хлопал ресницами и очаровательно краснел, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Дерек удобно устроился на диване, повалил Стайлза на свои колени и сдернул с него штаны, обнажая худую задницу.  
\- Поясняю, - дружелюбно сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз начал догадываться и ворочаться. – У меня есть отличный шкаф. В нем висят отличные вешалки. А разбрасывать одежду у меня нельзя. Так как ты никак это не запомнишь, Стайлз, мы закрепим этот урок.  
\- Стой! – пискнул Стайлз. – Я подниму! Я повешу!  
\- Конечно, поднимешь, - согласился Дерек. – И повесишь. Только не сейчас. Сейчас я тебя накажу.  
Член Стайлза моментально уперся ему в бедро.  
\- Можешь молить о пощаде, - подсказал Дерек, видя, что Стайлз завис.  
\- Прошу тебя, не надо! – искренне сказал Стайлз, ерзая. – Умоляю!  
\- М-м-м, - Дерек сделал вид, будто сомневается, погладил жесткие ягодицы, дрогнувшие от его прикосновения, обвел пушок на пояснице, и, когда Стайлз расслабился, от души шлепнул.  
Стайлз охнул, член ткнулся еще тверже. Дерек самодовольно улыбнулся, погладил горящий след и шлепнул сильнее.  
\- Какое у тебя любимое число, детка? – небрежно спросил Дерек, отвесив еще парочку шлепков.  
\- Оно слишком большое для соответствующей ситуации, - прорыдал Стайлз, извиваясь.  
\- И все-таки? – Дерек погладил пылающие следы.  
\- Сорок два, - всхлипнул Стайлз.  
\- … действительно многовато, - согласился Дерек.  
\- Я уже все понял, - Стайлз шмыгнул носом и потерся лицом о диван. – Я больше не буду разбрасывать одежду.  
\- Вот и молодец, - ласково ответил Дерек и шлепнул еще раз, напоследок.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, - прохрипел Стайлз, когда перестал трястись. – Я кончил и, кажется, испачкал твой диван.  
Дерек перенес его на кровать, уложив на живот, принес губку и быстро вытер следы. Вообще, он немного корил себя: кажется, он перестарался – задница у Стайлза полыхала ровным розовым цветом.  
  
\- А ты еще сделаешь со мной что-нибудь? – жадно спросил Стайлз, поглаживая себя по губам.  
\- А тебе не хватило? – усмехнулся Дерек. – Чего тебе еще хочется, детка?  
\- Не знаю, - с капризной ноткой протянул Стайлз. – Принудительный минет? И я не против, если ты меня свяжешь! Ой, а у меня ведь есть игрушки… но они в моей квартире, а я туда сейчас не дойду. Дерек, Дерек, а давай!  
\- Давай, - согласился Дерек, облизываясь. – Где они лежат? Будет тебе принудительный минет с игрушками.  
Стайлз томно застонал и поскреб подушку от нетерпения.

 

***

Волк, увидев Стайлза, вскочил на ноги и зарычал. Стайлз, как обычно, не попятился, только вздохнул и опустил голову.  
\- Мальчик, - сказал он грустно. – Не злись.  
Волк смотрел на него настороженно, немигающе, то и дело показывая острые зубы. Стайлз не стал подходить ближе, сел на кожаную подставку и помрачнел, искоса посматривая на волка. Тот перестал ворчать, подошел ближе и посмотрел на Стайлза желтыми, холодными глазами.  
\- Я пришел попрощаться с тобой, - признался Стайлз. – Я больше не приду.  
Волк взвизгнул от неожиданности, а Стайлз не выдержал, плюхнулся коленями на пол и порывисто обнял волка за шею.  
\- Я буду ужасно по тебе скучать, - забормотал он задушено в теплую шерсть. – Я ужасно буду скучать.  
Волк лизнул его в ухо, Стайлз рассмеялся сквозь выступившие слезы и внимательно осмотрел Альфу.  
\- Какой ты ухоженный, - сказал он с непонятной гордостью в голосе. – Дерек бы с ума свихнулся.  
Волк тявкнул недовольно, но Стайлза уже нельзя было остановить.  
\- Он специалист по псовым, - сказал Стайлз, почесывая волка по загривку. – Или песьим. Собак очень любит, в общем.  
Волк фыркнул и зевнул, показав зубы.  
\- Но ты не собака, конечно, - спохватился Стайлз, шаря под тюфяком. – Ты мой красавчик. Волчище!  
Он вытащил синюю расческу, немного поцарапанную с одного бока, – царапины были свежие, Стайлз их не помнил, - и принялся расчесывать густую шерсть.  
Волк попытался толкнуть его лапой, уложить на подставки, но Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, мальчик, я больше не могу.  
Он задумчиво поскреб волка и признался:  
\- Хочу, но не могу.  
«Хочу» Альфа отлично понял и ткнул Стайлза сильнее.  
\- Я сказал, нет, - строго ответил Стайлз. – Нельзя!  
Волк плюхнулся на задницу, положил Стайлзу башку на колени и блаженно закрыл глаза. Стайлз расчесывал его, ласкал подрагивающие уши и болтал.  
В основном – про Дерека.  
  
Раньше у Стайлза был только один полюс – физика. Теперь, как на любой нормальной планете, полюсов было двое – физика и Дерек. Стайлз тянулся к обоим с одинаковой силой, и жалел, что эти полюса никогда не сойдутся. Ну, это как раз было справедливо и не противоречило никаким законам мироздания.  
  
\- Если я тебе скажу, что он со мной делает – ты не поверишь, - болтал Стайлз под волчье урчание. – Серьезно! Он пришел на мою лекцию позавчера и всю ее продрых! Но ведь пришел! Я вот к нему в лабораторию в жизни не пойду, ты же знаешь, я боюсь всяких пауков, а у него там наверняка есть змеи. Где-то же он их берет целыми пачками. Ума не приложу, зачем они ему. Не ест же он их… наверное.  
Волк фыркнул и совершенно расслабился, обмякнув пушистой массой вокруг Стайлза.  
\- Он такие вещи со мной проделывает, - Стайлз смутился и принялся говорить вполголоса. – На той неделе мы всю ночь…  
Стайлз вздохнул, закрыл глаза и выпалил:  
\- … занимались любовью. Без резинки. Вообще. Совсем. А потом он меня вылизал там. Бо-о-оже, я думал, я сквозь кровать провалюсь. Он совсем как ты все делал. Ну ты понимаешь. С языком.  
Волк приоткрыл один глаз, лениво посмотрел на Стайлза и принялся дремать дальше.  
\- А в том месяце! – воскликнул разошедшийся Стайлз и энергично махнул расческой. – Я, конечно, сам попросил, но он послушался! Представляешь! Не сказал, что я долбанный извращенец. Связал меня, а я ему все игрушки показал, и он… ну ты понял. И в рот дал. О-о-о, надо Дереку напомнить еще раз. У него здорово получаются все эти штучки.  
Волк принюхался и сел, уставившись Стайлзу в район живота.  
\- Да, прости, - легко сказал Стайлз. – Это просто реакция, я же вспоминаю. Условный рефлекс. Не сердись, мальчик. Я, кажется, его люблю.  
Волк поднял голову и посмотрел в упор.  
  
\- Знаешь, - проговорил Стайлз, поглаживая его между ушей. – Вот раньше, если бы мне сказали – Стайлз, ты можешь полететь к далеким мирам, но больше никогда не увидишь Землю и людей, я бы сразу сказал «Где тут у вас трап?». А сейчас… не скажу. Я люблю его.

  
  
***  
  
Квартиру Дерека Стайлз открыл комплектом выданных ключей. Судя по тому, что на стук никто не отозвался, Дерек еще не вернулся с работы, но в его огромном холодильнике, между обезьяньими мозгами и законсервированной маткой обезьяны неразумной всегда находилось что-то съедобное. Стайлз неожиданно для себя привык питаться чаще, чем раз в двое суток.  
Шуточка Дерека оказалась не шуточкой: Стайлза в самом деле откармливали, упорно и методично, а он этого почти не замечал. Ну вот теперь, найдя на нижней полке шоколадный торт и запеченные куриные ножки, Стайлз осознал, что Дерек заботится о нем. Это было… трогательно и приятно.  
  
Стайлз поставил свои сокровища на столик, привычно скинул футболку и бросил ее на пол. Футболка еще не успела долететь до ламината, как Стайлз лихорадочно поймал ее и рысью помчался вешать в шкаф.  
Дерек бы, наверное, умер со смеху, если бы это увидел, приговаривая, что астрофизика – это так, не то она есть, не то небо твердое, зато биология наглядна, вон еще одна мартышка научилась прибирать за собой.  
А Стайлз, может, и не против был еще раз получить по заднице, но сначала стоило поесть. А то в прошлый раз он так получил, что потом весь следующий день простоял на ногах, не присаживаясь.  
  
Стайлз отодвинул зеркальную дверь шкафа, вытащил тремпель и нечаянно зацепился за футболку. Та качнулась, вешалки сдвинулись с места, на днище шкафа посыпалась какая-то мелочь и гулко упала синяя расческа.  
Стайлз быстро поправил все, как было, собрал мелочь в кулак, затолкал расческу на полку за одеждой, закрыл дверь шкафа… и застыл, вглядываясь в свое отражение. Этой расчески не должно было быть у Дерека. Ей не было здесь места.  
Стайлз лихорадочно отодвинул дверь, вытащил расческу и принялся ее рассматривать, ощущая, что колени дрожат все сильнее.  
Это был тот самый гребень. На щетку намотались черные волосы, отлично Стайлзу знакомые, на рукоятке обнаружились царапины.  
Колени ослабли, Стайлз плюхнулся на пол, прижимая расческу к себе, и задумался, перебарывая панику.  
  
Вообще, Стайлз редко впадал в панические атаки. Только в детстве, и вот недавно. То есть, относительно недавно. А теперь его снова захватила атака, но она проявлялась не так, как прошлые. У него не темнело в глазах, не было галлюцинаций, и он не задыхался. Только внутри, в животе, что-то связалось тугим узлом, дрожало. Ноги тоже дрожали. И руки. И, судя по отражению, губы.  
  
Было два логических объяснения этой проклятой расческе. Ладно, даже три.  
Во-первых, Стайлз мог по рассеянности умыкнуть ее в последний визит, пихнуть в рюкзак и забыть. Альфа, наверное, в ярости. А Дерек, наверное, увидел гребень, когда запихивал шоколадный батончик, или пакетик с арахисом в его рюкзак, и вытащил. И убрал. И забыл сказать.  
Это был самый успокаивающий вариант, только Стайлз отлично помнил, что ничего из вольера не забирал. Он ушел с пустыми руками.  
Во-вторых, - и от этого варианта Стайлзу подурнело, - Дерек мог проследить за ним. Господи, он ведь биолог, он ведь специалист по песьим, его могли вызвать к Альфе, скажем, на осмотр. А там он увидел Стайлза. Или как-то узнал, что Стайлз там бывал. И теперь Дерек знает, что до него Стайлз вовсю трахался с волком. Как давно Дерек знает? Почему он молчал?  
Утром он свалил на работу раньше, ему надо было заехать за очередной дурацкой плесенью, он, не будя Стайлза, поцеловал его в ухо и ушел. А потом звонил в обед, был нежным и славным, как обычно. Все было как обычно. Никаких признаков катастрофы.  
Значит, Дерек знает давно. Знает, но молчит. Почему?  
  
Был еще третий вариант, самый неправдоподобный. Стайлз смотрел фильмы с Джеком Николсоном и Майклом Джеем Фоксом, и комиксы тоже читал, так что была вероятность, что Дерек Хейл и волк Альфа из зооборделя – это один и тот же человек. Существо. Некто. Правда, тогда стоило в самом деле бояться оборотней, вампиров, троллей-под-мостом, мертвых японских школьниц, и наверное, где-то существовала школа-интернат профессора Ксавье.  
Стайлз истерично всхлипнул и осознал, что уже почти минуту беззвучно смеется, трясясь в ознобе.

Только Бог и Большой Бум знали, до чего он бы додумался в одиночестве и панике, но зазвенели ключи в замке, дверь открылась, и в квартиру завалился Дерек, осторожно держа в вытянутой руке большой пакет с китайской едой.  
  
\- Так и знал, что ты тут, - улыбнулся Дерек. – Смотри, что я… ты чего на полу?  
Улыбка угасла, Дерек выронил пакет и кинулся к нему, нахмурившись.  
\- Ты ушибся? Что с тобой, детка?  
Стайлз встал и молча показал ему синюю расческу.  
Дерек замер, словно вкопанный.  
  
\- Ты можешь врать, что не понимаешь, о чем я, - устало сказал Стайлз, увидев на его лице ошеломленное выражение. – А я могу врать, что не знаю, чей это гребень… мы будем врать друг другу, или как?  
\- Не будем, - помолчав, сказал Дерек.  
  
За эту секунду его как будто подменили. На Стайлза смотрел хмурый неразговорчивый сосед, который не гнушался подбрасывать Стайлзу в почтовый ящик дохлых змей и считал ниже своего достоинства с ним здороваться. Еще бы. Он ведь пялил Стайлза как суку, а Стайлз только попискивал и подмахивал. Вот стыдобища.  
  
\- Я жду, - резковато сказал Стайлз.  
У него внутри все дрожало и тряслось.  
\- Я оборотень, - ответил Дерек. – Полиморф. Вернее, диморф. Человек-волк.  
Стайлз хрипло вздохнул.  
\- Могу доказать, - буркнул Дерек и принялся стаскивать рубашку.  
\- Все это время, - пробормотал Стайлз, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. – Все это время ты знал?  
\- Угу, - просто ответил Дерек, комкая рубашку. – Знал.  
\- Это же… гадко, - с трудом проговорил Стайлз. – Я же… ты… ну зачем?  
\- Волку надо, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Я не могу не выпускать его. Это как будто долго не пить, не есть, не спать. Он сходит с ума, если не получает свободу ненадолго. А я схожу с ума, потому, что он часть меня.  
\- Нет, я не об этом, - Стайлз отмахнулся. – Я верю. Я… я верю, что это все правда. Но за что ты со мной так?  
\- Как так? – спросил Дерек, прищурившись. – Тебе со мной разве плохо было?  
\- Да нет же! – Стайлз сам поморщился от слез в своем голосе.  
Он отдышался и попробовал еще раз.  
\- Мы встречались там, а потом ты шел домой, мимо меня. И потом я… а ты все время притворялся. Да как так можно? Ты же меня обманывал все время!  
  
Дерек прищурился.  
\- Ладно, я мудак, - процедил он холодно. – Допустим. А ты кто? Ты хороший, по-твоему? Что-то ты не спешил мне рассказывать, что под волка стелешься.  
Стайлз прикусил язык.  
\- Почем мне знать, - ядовито сказал Дерек. – Может ты до меня, до Альфы, то есть, под всех собак в округе подставлялся. Но я тебе, кажется, претензий не предъявлял. Ни в каком виде.  
\- Да ты как смеешь вообще? – заорал Стайлз, к которому разом вернулась речь и смелость. – Ты как вообще смеешь такое говорить?  
\- А что не так? – заорал в ответ Дерек. – Я гнусный обманщик, предал твое невинное доверие, да? А где эта невинность, блядь? Ты псу хер сосал, Стайлз, а потом шел меня целовать! Ты кто, ангел во плоти?! Да шалава ты обыкновенная, и все!  
  
Стайлз разом выцвел.  
Дерек не думал, что такое может случиться в реальной жизни, а не на экране телевизора. Однако все краски в Стайлзе пропали, остались только черная и белая: белое лицо, черные глаза, белые губы, черные волосы.  
Дерек потер ладонями лицо, а когда посмотрел на Стайлза, тот наоборот, расцвел красками, как экран со сбитыми настройками – красным стало не только лицо, но и шея, и плечи, и наверное, даже грудь залило. Губы запеклись почти до черноты, зато глаза стали почти белыми, с отчетливо желтой, страшной радужкой.  
Дерек думал, что Стайлз сейчас его ударит, но Стайлз поправил очки, повернулся и молча вышел, прижимая к себе рюкзак и футболку.  
  
\- Стой, - рявкнул Дерек ему в спину.  
Стайлз остановился, брезгливо швырнул на пол расческу, словно она жгла ему руки, и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Дерек рванул за ним, он так злился, что еле контролировал обращение, и надеялся, что на лестничной площадке кроме них никого не будет.  
  
Но когда он вылетел туда, задыхаясь от злости, Стайлз уже зашел к себе и запер дверь на замки.  
\- Ты думаешь, эта херня меня остановит? – заорал Дерек, зная, что Стайлз его слышит. – Ты, трусливая сучка!  
Он хотел добавить что-нибудь еще, что-нибудь обидное, но вдруг услышал звук, от которого злость совершенно схлынула. Стайлз плакал.  
Он делал это тихо, неловко и нелепо, как, в общем-то, плачут все мальчики, когда боятся, чтобы их не застали за этим позорным делом. Он зажимал себе рот, всхлипывал, но лучше бы не зажимал, – Дерек по себе знал, - так плач только нарастал и становился сильнее. Стайлз давился слезами, сопел, икал, но Дерек все это слышал, и у него сердце сжималось.  
  
Дерек почти постучался в дверь. Он хотел сказать: «Я наговорил тебе какой-то гадкой херни, пожалуйста, не бери в голову. Я тоже люблю тебя», но сообразил, что Стайлз ему не откроет, и слушать не будет.  
Нельзя просто вырвать человеку сердце, а потом сказать: «Ой, прости, ну не расстраивайся». Нужно принести новое, взамен. Вообще, человеку, конечно, ничего нельзя вырывать. И вставлять тоже. Только специальные органы в специальные места.  
Дерек потряс головой. Его тоже здорово повело от нервов, голова была забита всякой чепухой, а Стайлз страдал за дверью и здорово фонил обидой. 

Дерек попятился на цыпочках и ушел в свою квартиру. Следовало подумать – что по-настоящему драгоценное можно преподнести Стайлзу, чтобы завоевать его благосклонность снова.  
Отпускать его Дерек не собирался ни единой секунды. Это было глупо и совершенно невозможно. Недопустимо. Бессмысленно.  
Стайлз был его. Его мальчик. Его детка. Волчица для его волка. Бестолковый гениальный астрофизик, которого невозможно приучить к чистоте и нужно насильно кормить, чтобы он не загнулся от голода.  
  
Дерек подобрал пакет, брошенный у двери, распихал коробки по холодильнику и принялся напряженно думать, что же ему теперь делать.

 

***

\- Уходишь? – догадливо спросил мистер Ми.  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
Про Ми ходили разные слухи, в основном, неприятные. Дерек не прислушивался, но все равно что-то такое знал: говорили, что первая жена Ми умерла от рака, а вторую сожрал тигр. Еще говорили, что тигр сожрал не жену, а дочку, и вовсе не тигр, а питон. Задушил и сожрал. Что-то невнятное говорили про сына, Дерек забыл, что с ним было не слава богу.  
Ми о своей личной жизни не распространялся. У него на столе даже семейных фотографий не было, только графики его… сотрудников, и всякие деловые счета.  
  
\- Ухожу, - сказал Дерек, медленно отхлебывая горячий кофе.  
Ми вот был не старый, может, лет сорок, если не сорок пять, а глаза у него были старые, совершенно равнодушные. Как у змеи, которой неохота нападать, но и просто так спать в присутствии чужого она не может.  
\- А по какой причине? – полюбопытствовал мистер Ми. – Финансовый вопрос или?  
\- Личная жизнь, - отрезал Дерек. – Собираюсь остепениться.  
\- Это ты хорошо, это правильно, - спокойно сказал Ми. – Не мальчик уже.  
Двадцатишестилетний Дерек растерялся, не зная, что на такое ответить.  
  
\- Уверен, что не захочешь вернуться? – спросил Ми, просматривая график Дерека.  
То есть, график Альфы, конечно.  
Дерек пожал плечами. Не был он ни в чем уверен, однако твердо знал, что пришло время менять жизнь.  
\- Если что – возвращайся, - предложил Ми. – Номер мой знаешь, если что - наберешь.  
\- Надеюсь, что не понадобится, - честно признался Дерек.  
Ми хмыкнул.  
\- А Айзек как? – спросил он, шурша бумажками. – Джексон?  
\- А что они? – удивился Дерек. – Они остаются.  
\- Ну хотя бы Бета у меня останется, - согласился Ми. – И Канима.  
\- Айзек скоро заматереет, - утешил его Дерек. – Еще пара лет, и он станет полноценным волком.  
  
\- Вот что, Дерек, - проговорил Ми, внимательно изучив график. – За тобой еще два… свидания. Они уже оплачены клиентами.  
Это так тут называли случки. Свидание с Альфой. Свидание с Канимой. Свидание с поняшкой Верноном. Слово «случка» было честным, но оскорбляло клиентов, а Дереку, как и его волку, было совершенно наплевать, как это звучит. Свидание так свидание.  
\- А иначе неустойка, - Ми пожал плечами.  
  
Дерек задумался. С деньгами у него проблем не было, это Айзек сюда таскался подзаработать, а Дерек, который, как и Джексон, обладал сильным зверем, приходил сбросить напряжение. У Дерека, кроме того, был щедрый и вредный дядюшка Питер, который снабжал единственного племянника баблом по первому требованию. Поэтому Дерек и не требовал. И поэтому Питер баловал его просто так, потому что они остались последними Хейлами.  
А вот с волком нужно было что-то решать. По опыту Дерек знал, что взаперти человеческого тела волк протянет не больше месяца, потом начнет сходить с ума и вырываться из-под контроля. Значит, благосклонность Стайлза нужно было вернуть в течение месяца, иначе будет беда.  
  
\- Ладно, - решил Дерек. – Два свидания.  
Возможно, осада строптивого астрофизика затянется надолго, так что стоило вымотать волка, чтобы тот как можно дольше не лез Дереку под руку.  
Дерек потянул к себе график, увидел, с кем ему предстоит встретиться, и чуть не разрыдался. Впрочем, это было справедливо – он обидел Стайлза, сделал ему больно, так что мироздание отвесило ему самому чувствительный пинок.  
  
Дерек размышлял об этом, пока его, обратившегося в волка, готовили.  
Он не любил клиентов, которые приходили к нему, чтобы наказать себя за прегрешения или подпитать свое безумие. Вот Стайлз от таких отличался. Стайлз был свет – живой факел любви. Человеческим зрением Дерек этого не видел, но волк улавливал нечто… ауру, наверное. Стайлз светился, когда заходил к нему в вольер, от него пахло любовью, он радовался волку и уходил от него в блаженстве. Таких клиентов у Дерека было немного, но они были, и он их любил.  
А мудаки типа Харриса, тихие шизофреники, ходят только затем, чтобы ненадолго попасть в картину Босха, воображая себя не то Ледой, не то Пасифаей, не то женой японского рыбака. Радости им с этого никакой, и Дереку неприятно - сплошное безумие, помноженное на плотскую грязь.  
В общем-то, если быть справедливым, Стайлз тоже был ненормальным, как и этот свихнувшийся школьный учитель. Но Стайлз был скорее фриком со своеобразными законами морали, а мистер Харрис был просто на всю башку больным придурком, и его проблема заключалась не только в том, что у него вставало на волка, а в том, что у него в голове была помойка.  
Впрочем, Дерек не отрицал вариант своей предвзятости. Возможно, он был несправедлив, потому что любил Стайлза, скучал по нему и предпочел бы сидеть с ним на диване, обнявшись, а не трахать неприятных ему личностей.  
  
Дерек честно откатал программу, как обычно уйдя человеческой частью в глухую несознанку. Харрис был неопасен, с ним можно было оставить волка и знать, что никто никого не искалечит. Харрис, как обычно, бормотал тропари, к которым Дерек не прислушивался, волк сопел и трудился, Дерек скучал и набирался сил, чтобы пережить второе свидание.  
Харрис был не самым большим злом. В общем-то, он был безобиден, просто пыхтеть на нем было неприятно. Хуже всего были клиенты, которые успели наделать в жизни разных пакостей и приходили к нему, чтобы он их наказал.  
Дерек отказывался считать себя бичом Божьим. Ему было противно наказывать мазохистов, давать им этакую кровавую индульгенцию и отправлять грешить снова, но теперь с чистой совестью. А еще в каждом мазохисте жил маленький злобный садист, причем довольно изощренный и хитрый, и иногда доставалось самому Дереку.  
Все-таки хорошо, что он сваливает из этого бизнеса. Помирится со Стайлзом, будет печь ему пироги с яблоками, будут утром бегать на пробежку, Стайлзу полезно бегать, и Альфа разомнет лапы. Стайлза можно трахать во всех ипостясях… Стайлза нужно трахать, много, часто, со вкусом.  
Дерек вздохнул, увидев зашедшую в вольер женщину. Господи, как же он ее ненавидел, суку паршивую.  
  
\- Сидеть! – прикрикнула Кейт Арджент, расстегивая изящное пальто. – Место! Место, животное!  
Дерек терпеливо сел на тюфяк и приготовился терпеть. Он бы с огромным удовольствием бросил волку эту злобную тварь, но она была на всю башку crazy, и без присмотра Дерека могла вывести миролюбивого Альфу из себя. Не хватало еще в последнее свидание перегрызть ей горло, устроив себе проблемы.  
  
Кейт разделась и откинула волосы назад, собирая их в хвост. Кейт была красивая по меркам Дерека, ухоженная такая, богатая сука. Дерек терялся в догадках – что она натворила, что до сих пор подкладывается под волка и не может уже завести нормальную личную жизнь. Злобная тупая мразь.  
  
Кейт поправила подставку, переключив ее на женский вариант, легла спиной на кожаный пуфик и раскинула ноги.  
\- Иди сюда, тварь, - позвала Кейт требовательно, поглаживая себя по животу.  
Дерек неохотно подошел, уговаривая себя потерпеть. Последняя случка, черт возьми.  
\- Медленно ходишь! – прошипела Кейт и вонзила ногти ему в ухо.  
Альфа громко взвизгнул от неожиданности и боли, а Кейт ткнула его мордой между своих ног, туда, где было так влажно, что чуть ли не капало. Похотливая сука.  
Вот Стайлз однажды нечаянно поступил волку на лапу, так потом извинялся, глупышка, и всю морду исцеловал, а потом еще притащил зачем-то сладких орешков. Волк ведь не белка, орехами не питается, но Дереку не хотелось обижать Стайлза, так что он принял угощения.  
  
\- Ну же! – рявкнула Кейт, дергая его за уши.  
Альфа заработал языком быстрее, заставляя Кейт корчиться и низко, неожиданно приятно стонать.  
А ведь Дерек как-то встречал ее в кампусе. Кейт Арджент, кажется, преподавала баллистику, наверное, была знакома со Стайлзом. Интересно было бы спросить у него, что он о ней думает. Впрочем, Стайлз вообще оценивает людей как-то странно. Наверное, сказал бы, что Кейт отличный специалист своего дела, выдающийся ученый и лишь в последнюю очередь хорошенькая женщина.

  
Кейт стукнула его кулаком по лбу. Альфа снова взвизгнул и попятился.  
\- Стань ближе, твар-р-рь, - прорычала Кейт, зарывшись пальцами ему в холку. Еще и дернула для наглядности.  
Ну, Дерек ничуть не сомневался, что она так поступит. А ведь наверное у нее были коллеги, и наверное, все считали ее милой и симпатичной, дружелюбной и приятной мисс Арджент.  
  
Волк подошел ближе, неуклюже растопырившись, Кейт скользнула под него, подхватила его член и принялась его горячечно сосать. Дерека чуть в пот не бросило. Волки, как и другие животные, покрытые шерстью, потели подушечками лап, и Дерек был уверен, что эти самые подушечки у него насквозь мокрые.  
От Кейт можно было ожидать чего угодно. Вот переклинит ее – и она откусит ему член. Конечно, больше в «Зоопарк мистера Ми» ее не пустят, но ему это уже не поможет.  
К счастью, Кейт укусила его не за член, а за голое сочленение лапы и живота, и укусила больно, до синяка. Альфа заверещал и, прихрамывая, отбежал в дальний угол.  
\- Трусливая шавка, - прошипела ему вслед Кейт, улеглась на подставку и прижала колени к груди. – Ну! Долго мне ждать?  
  
Дерек с трудом заставил волка подойти к ней. От Кейт пахло распаленной сукой, но и безумием – злым, мутным, тоже. Волк предпочел бы унести ноги подальше.  
Альфа взгромоздился на нее, опираясь лапами о подставки, и мелко дернулся, заправляя член, куда нужно. Кейт сладко застонала, вцепилась ему в бока, больно прищемив шерсть, и принялась низко стонать, сжимая его коленями.  
Дерек знал, что ей больно, он чувствовал, что надрывает ее. Вот Кейт, в отличие от Стайлза, себя никогда не подготавливала к случкам. Альфа то и дело рвал ее, она приходила в норму и возвращалась.  
Точно мазохистка.  
  
\- На меня смотри, тварь! – приказал Кейт, дернув к себе его морду.  
Она вся вспотела, блестела под светом ламп, и даже была бы вполне ничего, если бы не злое безумие в глазах. Альфа приоткрыл пасть, часто дыша, а Кейт приникла губами, вылизывая его клыки.  
Дерек к такому уже привык и совершенно не удивлялся, хотя, черт возьми, до такого даже Стайлз не доходил, волкоеб несчастный.  
Кейт замычала ему в рот, дернулась всем телом, чуть не слетев с подставки, и обмякла. Альфа, не успевший выдернуть узел, тоскливо вздохнул, догадываясь, что впереди его ждут долгие минуты.  
\- Что ты вздыхаешь, скотина? – ядовито пробормотала Кейт, дергая его за усы. – Ты что вздыхаешь, шавка блохастая?  
Очень долгие минуты.

 

*** 

\- Что это ты читаешь целый день? – поинтересовался Джексон.  
\- Да так, - неохотно ответил Дерек, отложил документы и устало лег лбом на стол.  
Джексон перегнулся через его плечо и вскинул брови, увидев документы о расторжении контракта с агентством «Зоопарк Мистера Ми» и приклеенную сверху записку. Записка была совсем коротенькая, но, видимо, ее Дерек перечитывал с самого утра.  
«Мистер Хейл, прошу вас оставить меня в покое. В противном случае я обращусь в полицию. Стилински».  
\- Рассказывай, - хмыкнул Джексон и сел рядом.  
\- Я ему вчера в почтовый ящик прекращенный контракт закинул, - грустно сказал Дерек. – А сегодня он мне его вернул, сам видишь.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, прочитал, - утешил его Джексон.  
Дерек снова вздохнул и ткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки.  
\- Совсем тощий стал мой Стилински, - сказал он глухо. – Скажи Лидии, пусть сводит его пожрать куда-нибудь.  
\- Я? – удивился Джексон. – А почему это я должен ей что-то говорить?  
\- Боже, ну наберись ты храбрости, - фыркнул Дерек, оживая. – Она ведь не кусается.  
Джексон помрачнел и отодвинулся от стола.  
\- Ну уж нет, - сказал он хмуро. – Не буду я ей ничего говорить. Она меня пошлет.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, - начал Дерек, стараясь не комкать салфетку.  
У него была такая привычка – что-нибудь мять, когда он толком не знал, как себя вести.  
\- Я вся внимание, - холодно ответила Лидия, рассматривая его в упор.  
  
Дерек даже не думал, что она так подружится со Стайлзом. В общем-то, математики обычно с физиками и дружили, у них были какие-то общие интересы. Вот и Лидия взялась работать со Стайлзом.  
Дерек осознал, что толком не знает – чем же Стайлз занимается. Он никогда не слушал. Надо было слушать.  
Вообще было странно встретить такую красивую девчонку на физмате. Обычно такие феечки занимаются поэзией, литературой всякой, а не интегралы совращают. Ну или вообще выходят замуж на втором триместре первого курса, живут припеваючи и время от времени плодоносят породистыми детишками. Именно это Джексон сказал Лидии в их первую встречу. Именно поэтому Джексон все еще ходил вокруг нее кругами и страдал, но Лидия была неумолима.  
А придурок Стайлз отвесил пару шикарных комплиментов ее математическим способностями, сказал что-то про асимптотологию и про кейнсианскую функцию инвестиций, и Лидия тут же объявила его своим лучшим другом. А Дерек даже не понял, что за чертовщину и сайентологию они обсуждали, засыпая друг друга терминами. Джексон вот тоже молча злился, наблюдая за этим братством разумов.  
  
\- Ты зачем меня позвал? – поинтересовалась Лидия. – Помолчать?  
Дерек заморгал и понял, что тупит в ее декольте уже минуты две.  
\- Прости, - сказал он смущенно и откашлялся. – Как там Стайлз?  
\- Стайлз? – Лидия изящно вскинула бровь и хищно улыбнулась. – О, он отлично. Плохо спит. Мало ест. Иногда плачет.  
\- Собственно, об этом я и хотел тебя попросить, - виновато сказал Дерек, погрустнев. – Ты ведь с ним дружишь вроде…  
\- Вроде да, - подтвердила Лидия.  
К ее чести, сарказм в ее голосе был таким тонким, что Дерек его почти не ощутил.  
\- Ты могла бы пригласить его куда-нибудь?  
\- Ты шутишь? – спросила Лидия после длительной паузы. – Зачем мне его приглашать?  
\- Я готов тебе платить, - Дерек решился и подвинулся ближе. – Я буду платить тебе, скажем… сто баксов за свидание со Стайлзом.  
Лидия перегнулась через столик и отвесила ему звонкую пощечину.  
\- Нет, - сказала она зло, раздувая тонкие ноздри. – Ты совсем чокнутый?  
\- Ты меня неправильно поняла, - простонал Дерек, потирая челюсть.  
\- А как я должна была это понять? – прошипела она.  
\- Подкармливай Стайлза, - попросил Дерек. – Он придурок. Нет, честно, он придурок, хоть и гений. Он может по двое суток не есть, потому что у него в башке сплошные сайентологи и кейнсиамцы.  
\- Чего-о-о? – удивилась Лидия. – Что-что?  
\- Ты же видишь, какой он стал, кожа да кости, - горячечно сказал Дерек. – А от меня он ничего не примет.  
\- А тебе не все равно? – поинтересовалась Лидия, поглядывая на него искоса.  
\- Конечно, нет, - обиделся Дерек. – Это он со мной поругался, а не я с ним.  
  
Лидия вздохнула, некрасиво сгорбилась и принялась накручивать рыжий локон на палец. Дерек впервые видел ее такой – человечной, опечаленной и вполне реальной, а не словно с глянцевой обложки.  
\- На ваши гомосексуальные страсти так занятно смотреть со стороны, - пожаловалась Лидия. – Почему со мной не происходит ничего подобного?  
\- Ты думаешь, это приятно? – обозлился Дерек. – Знаешь, что он мне написал? Что вызовет копов, если я к нему приближусь! Это нихрена не приятно! Я не могу взять его за руку, я даже подойти к нему не могу, черт возьми!  
Лидия моргнула.  
\- Надо же, - сказала она, пораженно. – А ты по нему в самом деле скучаешь.  
\- Что в этом удивительного? – огрызнулся Дерек.  
\- Если верить Стайлзу, - она криво улыбнулась, - то ты безжалостный бессердечный мудак, которой поигрался им и выбросил, когда надоело. Кстати, не советую тебе появляться в нашем корпусе. Детку все любят, а теперь еще и жалеют.  
\- А меня не жалеют? – обиделся Дерек. – Я что, в самом деле выгляжу как негодяй?  
Лидия откинулась назад, прищурилась и посмотрела на него оценивающе.  
\- Ну, чтобы ты понимал разницу, - сказала она мягко. – У Стайлза в столе все ящики забиты бумажными салфетками, и ты сам видишь, какой он худой стал. А ты, Хейл, максимум небрит больше обычного – вот и вся разница между тобой сейчас и тобой месяц назад.  
\- Я тоже страдаю! – возмутился Дерек. – И тоже переживаю.  
\- Если ты позволишь мне просторечие, - пропела Лидия, повеселев, - то ты действительно страдаешь. Хренью.  
\- А… - Дерек осекся.  
\- Стайлз не вызовет копов, - Лидия ухмыльнулась широко и коварно, как ведьма. – Он ждет тебя каждый день. А ты чешую собираешь и змей коптишь, вместо того, чтобы прийти к нему.  
\- Я не… Стайлз тебе наговорил всякой чуши, да? – Дерек потер ладонями лицо. – Я не собираю чешую. Но спасибо тебе за встречу.  
\- На здоровье, - Лидия отпила остывший чай из кружки и вдруг спросила. – Скажи, а Джексон с кем-нибудь встречается?  
  
Дерек устроил засаду по всем правилам засад. Наверное, дядя Питер гордился бы им, если бы знал, чем занимается его драгоценный племянник.  
С верхней площадки, где Дерек засел, была отлично видна дверь Стайлза, синий коврик на полу, звонок и часть нижней лестницы. Дерек вытянул лапы вперед, лег на них головой и принялся ждать. Стайлз теперь возвращался домой поздно, в сумерках – Дерек иногда подглядывал за ним в глазок.  
У волка было совершенно другое ощущение времени, он дремал, плавая сквозь минуты, которые собирались в часы. В девять внизу хлопнула дверь и по ступенькам зашлепали кеды. Раньше Стайлз взлетал на второй этаж, как торпеда, только и слышно было короткое шшшшшух!, а теперь он плелся, словно старик, медленно и громко. Шшух. Топ. Шшух. Топ. На нижней площадке Стайлз остановился и осторожно высунулся из-за угла. Дерек, конечно, уже отошел назад, чтобы его не было видно. Стайлз посмотрел на запертую соседскую дверь, вздохнул и принялся звенеть ключами.  
Дерек приготовился, собрался и, когда дверь отворилась, – прыгнул, сбив Стайлза с ног.  
  
Они прокатились по полу, сшибив картонную фигуру Спока. Ну и ладно, Дерек никогда не любил Закари Квинто, туда ему и дорога.  
Дерек вскочил на ноги, захлопнул дверь и повернулся к Стайлзу. Ему было немного неудобно за свою наготу, но вот трансформировать одежду Дерек все-таки не умел, а волк в рваных штанишках – это нелепое зрелище, и бегать неудобно.  
  
Только Стайлз не смотрел ни на его голый живот, ни на его висящий член, ни даже на его плечи. Стайлз лежал лицом вниз, неестественно вывернув руку. У Дерека сердце прыгнуло в горло, он кинулся к Стайлзу со всех ног, подхватил его, поднял, прижимая к груди, и понял, что тот цел и здоров, просто упал в обморок.

 

***

Первым делом Дерек снял с него рубашку, а уж вторым – расстегнул ремень. Стайлз, усаженный на стул, чуть было не стек с него, как желейный человечек. Дерек едва успел подхватить Стайлза, пока тот не стукнулся. Усадил его ровнее и как следует примотал ремнем запястья к спинке.  
В шкафу нашлась еще парочка ремней, которые Дереку весьма пригодились. Стреноженный Стайлз уронил голову на грудь и признаков жизни не  подавал, дышал медленно, только глаза бегали под веками быстро и нервозно.  
  
Дерек убедился, что стул не перевернется сам по себе, что Стайлз не свалится с него и не сумеет развязаться, и только тогда выдохнул спокойно. Он бесцеремонно порылся в карманах узких джинсов, забрал у Стайлза ключи и вернулся в свою квартиру. Там Дерек накинул халат, собрал все, что ему было нужно, и снова вернулся в соседнюю квартиру, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Стайлз все так же болтался на стуле. Дерек заботливо подсунул подушечку ему под затылок, расставил бутылки и пакеты на столе, и включил плиту.  
Стайлз очнулся как раз тогда, когда бульон практически доварился. Дерек помешивал супчик, добавляя то соли, то специй, и тут Стайлз зашевелился и застонал.  
  
\- Детка, - мягко поздоровался Дерек, слыша за спиной напряженное сопение.  
\- Что ты со мной сделаешь? – спросил Стайлз через минуту. Видимо, он оценил свое положение и пришел к выводу, что угрожать Дереку, требовать развязать себя и звать на помощь бессмысленно.  
\- А что обычно делают в таких случаях? – спросил Дерек, не оглядываясь, – он снимал поварешкой пенку с бульона  
\- Ты собираешься меня жестоко изнасиловать? – обреченно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько жестоко, - зловещим голосом ответил Дерек. – Жестокое изнасилование – это самый верный способ вправить мозги.  
\- Ты смеешься надо мной! – обиделся Стайлз, сообразив, что Дерек его дразнит.  
  
Дерек как раз потушил огонь, перелил из кастрюльки в кружку немного бульона и принялся помешивать его ложкой, чтобы быстрее остыло. Стайлз потянул носом. В животе у него жадно забурчало, ноздри раздулись, впитывая запах, а глаза заблестели.  
Впрочем, Стайлз поймал спокойный и насмешливый взгляд Дерека и отвернулся, покраснев.  
\- Смотри, - Дерек миролюбиво улыбнулся, - у нас два варианта. Либо ты будешь кушать сам, как послушный мальчик, либо я затолкаю трубку тебе в пищевод и покормлю тебя насильно.  
\- Пошел ты, - фыркнул Стайл.  
\- Особо насильно, - пригрозил Дерек. - С неописуемой жестокостью.  
Стайлз затравленно посмотрел на него, выдохнул и мрачно сказал:  
\- Ладно. Я поем.  
  
Будто одолжение сделал, паршивец. Стоило его откармливать столько месяцев, чтобы он, гаденыш, всего за две недели так осунулся и исхудал. Хоть анатомию на нем изучай.  
  
\- Давай-ка ложечку за ксенофилию, - ехидно сказал Дерек, подув на теплый бульон.  
Стайлз послушно открыл рот, выпил и метко выплюнул суп Дереку в лицо.  
\- Так, - терпеливо сказал Дерек, отложив ложку.  
Стайлз аж светился от злорадства. Дерек поморгал мокрыми ресницами, поморщился, чувствуя, как капли бульона остывают, зацепившись за щетину на щеках, открыл дверь шкафа и вытащил любимую футболку Стайлза – серую, с желтым контуром летучей мыши.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – забеспокоился Стайлз, ерзая на стуле. – Ты что… не смей! Ты!  
  
Дерек неторопливо утер лицо футболкой и положил ее рядом, так, чтобы Стайлз видел расплывшиеся на ткани жирные пятна.  
\- Я тебя прибью! – завопил Стайлз.  
Дерек набрал полную ложку супа и поднес к его искривленным от злости губам.  
\- Не буду! – заорал Стайлз.  
Дерек молча вылил суп на футболку.  
Стайлз взвыл так, словно его самого облили раскаленным металлом.  
Дерек набрал третью ложку, и ее Стайлз выпил, злобно щуря глаза.  
\- Вот и молодец, - похвалил его Дерек и принялся осторожно поить Стайлза из кружки.  
\- Это была моя любимая футболка! – простонал Стайлз, бросая в ту сторону горестные взгляды.  
\- Да по ней давно помойка плачет, - цинично сказал Дерек. – Через два месяца Комик-кон, купим тебе новую.  
\- Я с тобой туда не поеду! – рявкнул Стайлз.  
Дерек потрепал его по волосам, посмотрел на часы и нахмурился, поставив пустую чашку в раковину.  
\- Странно, уже должно подействовать.  
\- Что должно подействовать? – перепугался Стайлз. – Ты меня отравил?  
\- Усыпил, - пояснил Дерек.  
\- Я совершенно не хочу спать, - заявил Стайлз.  
Дерек отвернулся и принялся мыть посуду.  
\- Скоро захочешь. Я вероналом своих гиен усыплял, просто не рассчитал твою дозу.  
Он обернулся и хмыкнул, увидев, что Стайлз крепко спит.  
  
Дерек развязал его, перенес на кровать и осторожно раздел. В общем-то, можно было не осторожничать, Стайлза не разбудил бы даже негритянский оркестр в полном составе, но Дерек не мог быть с ним грубым. Он соскучился.  
Дерек любовно огладил тощие колени, худые ноги и бедра, из которых торчали косточки. Ему было и сладко снова трогать Стайлза, пусть даже спящего, как сурок, но и горько видеть его таким – измученным, истощенным.  
Белье Дерек решил не снимать исключительно по моральным причинам. Определенно стоило выяснить отношения, а уж потом держать в руках член Стайлза.  
  
Кровать была узкая, одноместная, неудобная, насколько Дерек помнил. Он и не собирался туда ложиться, только подтянул Стайлза на самый край, быстро собрал подставку для капельницы, повесил пакет с глюкозой и осторожно воткнул иголку в худой локоть. Вену даже искать не нужно было, она выпирала из кожи, как голубой ручеек.  
\- Придурок ты, - укоризненно сказал Дерек спящему Стайлзу, закрепляя иглу пластырем. – Разве можно себя так доводить?  
Стайлз, разумеется, не ответил и даже не дернулся, когда иголка воткнулась в кожу. Дерек повернул краник и проследил, чтобы раствор капал равномерно.  
  
Он прошелся по хорошо знакомой ему квартире, машинально трогая кончиками пальцев фигурки, стол, Закари Квинто с дурацкой прической, Зверя, книжки по физике и разбросанную одежду.  
От каждой вещи, каждой вещи в квартире Стайлза пахло тоской. Даже от зубной щетки. Даже от носков, которые Стайлз затолкал в забитую кедами подставку для обуви. Дерек поморщился и закинул носки в корзину для белья.  
Среди россыпи ботинок, он увидел и свои кеды, которые Стайлз забрал месяц назад, чтобы расписать их. Вообще, к удивлению Дерека, для ботаника и очкарика Стайлз очень ловко обращался с баллончиками акриловой краски, и свою обувь разбомбил круто. Дерек упросил его нарисовать что-то на своих кедах, Стайлз пообещал придумать чего-нибудь, но потом они поругались, и Дерек совсем забыл об этом. Судя по тому, что рисунок был только на левом кеде, и то он пока был одноцветным, Стайлз тоже совсем забыл.  
  
Дерек обошел квартиру, стащил халат и бросил его на пол. Через секунду он встряхнулся всем телом, потоптался по халату, устраивая лежбище, и свернулся калачиком, устроив морду на своем же крупе. Стайлз что-то пискнул во сне, Альфа насторожил уши, но Стайлз затих. Дерек закрыл глаза и провалился в дрему, время от времени приоткрывая глаза и поглядывая на капельницу.  
  
За окнами было еще темно, когда Стайлз проснулся и сел, спустив босые ноги с кровати. Он машинально вытащил иглу из вены, встал и, пошатываясь, ушел в ванную. Дерек сел удобнее, постукивая хвостом по полу, и принялся ждать.  
Стайлз пожурчал, включил воду и, судя по фырканью, умылся. Дерек ждал. Вода стихла, что-то зашуршало, и из ванной высунулась голова Стайлза и швабра.  
Как оказалось, даже волки умеют хохотать, правда, звучало это визгливо и немного похоже на ослиное мычание, но Дерек даже на спину плюхнулся, дрыгая лапами со смеху. Стайлз побагровел, поставил швабру обратно и вышел, держась к Дереку боком.  
  
\- Чего тебе нужно? – спросил он холодно, скрестив руки на груди.  
Дерек встряхнулся, обернулся и выпрямился. Стайлз несколько секунд потрясенно молчал, потом поскреб затылок и жалобно сказал:  
\- А я до последнего не верил, что ты в самом деле оборотень.  
Дерек пожал плечами, поднял халат и накинул его на плечи.  
\- Я даже затрудняюсь подсчитать, сколько законов природы нарушает это явление, - Стайлз покачал головой. – Чего тебе надо?  
\- Тебя, - просто ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз помолчал, обошел его и сел на край кровати, с удивлением покосившись на пустую капельницу.  
  
\- А я не хочу быть с тобой, - сказал он через несколько минут молчания.  
\- Почему? – спросил Дерек. – Мы оба друг друга обманывали. Может, начнем сначала, но по-честному?  
\- Нет! - Стайлз гордо вскинул голову, пошарил по тумбочке, подобрал очки и нацепил их на нос.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? - уточнил Дерек.  
\- Именно, - заявил Стайлз.  
\- И ты меня не любишь?  
\- Я тебя не люблю, - ответил Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Ты что, с первого раза не понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - согласился Дерек. – Как скажешь.  
Он запахнулся и пошел к двери, и стоило ему взяться за ручку, как Стайлз сказал:  
\- Стой.  
Дерек еле слышно выдохнул. Он слышал, что Стайлз врет, слышал, как у того колотится сердце, но до последнего не знал, что победит – упрямство или любовь.  
Хотя Дамблдор ведь говорил, что любовь всегда побеждает. Мудрый старый пидорас.  
  
Дерек остановился и повернулся, прижавшись спиной к двери.  
\- Не уходи, - попросил Стайлз, потупившись.  
Он выглядел таким растерянным, потерянным и несчастным, что Дерек плюнул на свою гордость и вернулся к нему на кровать. Стайлз порывисто обнял его за шею и прижался щекой к плечу.  
\- Почему ты сейчас сказал все это? – тихо спросил Дерек, вдыхая запах его волос. – Почему соврал мне?  
\- Потому что я злюсь на тебя! – хрипло сказал Стайлз.  
Его ресницы намокли, но он держался.  
\- Вот и я тоже, - признался Дерек. – Я тоже тогда злился на тебя, поэтому наговорил всякого.  
\- Я ни с какими собаками… - жалобно сказал Стайлз. – Я никогда…  
\- Я знаю, - Дерек обнял его покрепче. – Я помню, какой ты узенький и неумелый был. Ты тогда еще порвался немножко. Я помню.  
\- А у тебя много других было? – ревниво спросил Стайлз, прижимаясь к нему, словно его кто-то оттаскивал.  
\- У меня? – уточнил Дерек. – Или у другого меня? Кроме тебя – никого.  
\- Врешь ты все, - буркнул Стайлз.  
\- Не вру, - возразил Дерек. – Ну сам подумай, я или с лисами вожусь, или на тебе. Совсем свободного времени не оставалось.  
Стайлз хмыкнул и неуверенно засмеялся. Дерек поймал его за подбородок и прикоснулся губами к приоткрытому рту.  
Момент был романтический, трогательный, и прямо напрашивался, чтобы его что-нибудь нарушило. Дерек ни капельки не удивился, когда посреди поцелуя у Стайлза громко и требовательно заворчал живот.  
\- Ох, прости, - повинился Стайлз. – Можно, я поем?  
Он, не дожидаясь ответа Дерека, спрыгнул с кровати, перелил остатки бульона в кружку и сунул ее в микроволновку.  
  
\- А ты по мне скучал? – требовательно спросил Стайлз, осматривая голого Дерека ревнивым, хозяйским взглядом, подмечая все изменения.  
\- Ужасно скучал, - признался Дерек.  
Стайлз довольно кивнул, вытащил кружку и выпил ее залпом.  
\- Ох, черт, - сказал он, облизываясь. – Ты ведь туда что-то добавил, да?  
\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Дерек, ловя его в полете. – Тебе только на пользу пойдет.  
Стайлз всхрапнул и раскидал по кровати тощие руки-ноги.

 

***

Имперский марш заиграл громко и торжественно. Дерек недовольно простонал, перевернулся на живот и зарылся головой в подушку. Стайлз, наоборот, легко спрыгнул с кровати, отключил будильник и забрался в шкаф. Дерек прислушивался краем уха, не желая окончательно просыпаться.  
Стайлз зашуршал футболкой, запрыгнул в шорты и зашнуровал кеды, и только тогда подошел к кровати и поскреб Дерека по мохнатой икре.  
\- Вставай.  
Дерек вздохнул, откинул одеяло и выбрался из нагретой постели. Стайлз похлопал его по плечу и принялся распутывать проводки наушников. Дерек лениво затянул ошейник, оставив несколько сантиметров, пристегнул поводок, вздохнул еще раз, грустно и безнадежно, и обернулся волком. Стайлз сунул в уши наушники, ловко нацепил на понурого волка намордник, подхватил поводок и потащил Дерека из квартиры.  
  
Свободолюбивого Альфу до глубины души оскорбляла эта атрибутика, и Дереку тоже было неприятно – зверем-то он не был. Но как оказалось, полицейские инстинктивно хватались за оружие, если видели такую большую собаку без намордника и поводка.  
Во-первых, штрафы оказались немаленькими, а во-вторых, Стайлз почему-то истерически боялся копов. Дерека так и подмывало спросить – уж не травили ли его в детстве полицейскими, но это было зло и глупо, поэтому Дерек держал язык за зубами. Тем более, что страх не мешал Стайлзу время от времени покуривать травку.  
  
До конца квартала они бежали медленно. Стайлз беззвучно напевал что-то, Дерек цокал когтями по асфальту и лениво жмурился, когда чистые стекла слепили ему в глаза утренним солнцем.  
В парке в это время людей не было, так что Стайлз, осмотревшись, отцепил поводок, намотал его на руку и кивнул Дереку. Альфа размял лапы и навернул несколько кругов по аллеям, то обгоняя Стайлза, то пропуская его далеко вперед. Трава мягко ложилась под лапы, мела по брюху, когти вонзались во влажную землю, и даже намордник не мешал пить запах свежего безлюдного утра.  
На выходе из парка Стайлз прицепил поводок обратно и повел его домой. Дерек послушно трусил за ним, повиливая хвостом, и любопытно облизывал мокрый нос.  
  
Прямо на этаже они наткнулись на соседей, которые въехали в опустевшую квартиру Стайлза. Пожилая семейная пара их за что-то невзлюбила и не могла упустить момента, чтобы не продемонстрировать свое недовольство.  
Стайлз мгновенно подобрался и намотал поводок, подтаскивая Дерека к себе. Альфа оскалился, ощущая злость, адресованную его хозяину и его самке, которые, так уж вышло, были одним и тем же человеком.  
\- Тихо, - скомандовал Стайлз, пытаясь запихнуть его в квартиру.  
Альфа горячился, путался под ногами и угрожающе рычал.  
\- Тихо, мальчик, - приказал Стайлз.  
Соседка, грузная и высокомерная, похожая на Жабу Хатта с тонко выщипанными бровями, неодобрительно почмокала губами, но Стайлз закрыл двери, прежде чем она успела высказаться.  
  
\- Не горячись, - умиротворяюще сказал Стайлз, снимая с него намордник и ошейник.  
\- Бесят, - хрипло сказал Дерек и пошлепал босыми ногами в ванную.  
Стайлз чем-то гремел на кухне, а Дерек растирался мочалкой и задумчиво взвешивал аргументы. Ему ужасно не хотелось привлекать Питера к такому щепетильному делу. Тем более, что Дерек не желал вмешиваться в криминальные делишки дяди. Но, с другой стороны, соседи напрягали Стайлза, и, как Дерек подозревал, уже успели наговорить ему гадостей. Самого Дерека они побаивались. Этот вопрос следовало решать.  
Дерек твердо пообещал себе поговорить с Питером.  
  
\- Давай быстрее, - сказал Стайлз, заглянув в ванную. – Я опоздаю.  
\- У меня вообще сегодня выходной, - жалобно крикнул Дерек ему вслед. – Я надеялся выспаться.  
\- Отвезешь меня на работу и спи хоть до обеда, - отрезал Стайлз, собирая сумку.  
Дерек быстро вытерся, накинул футболку и, пока сох, собрал Стайлзу завтрак.  
Стайлз задумчиво ковырялся в своих тетрадях, видимо, не мог выбрать, какая из них ему нужнее. Дерек запрыгнул в джинсы, позвенел ключами и подтолкнул Стайлза к выходу.  
  
\- Давай я высажу тебя у общаги? – предложил Дерек, не сводя взгляда с дороги.  
\- Нет уж, - капризно ответил Стайлз. – Вези до конца.  
\- Да мне потом разворачиваться полчаса, - выругался Дерек.  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- А зачем тебе еще нужна такая тачка? Похвастаешься.  
Дерек припарковался, потянул Стайлза на себя и поцеловал в уголок губ.  
\- Увидимся сегодня на вечеринке у Лидии, - пробормотал Стайлз, отвечая короткими поцелуями. – Я позвоню в обед.  
Дерек вытолкал его из машины и поехал домой.  
  
Разумеется, укладываться спать было бессмысленно, но Дерек полежал полчаса, нежась в солнечных лучах.  
Стайлз позвонил как раз тогда, когда у Дерека руки были по локоть в муке.  
\- Я ведь уже говорил, что мы идем на вечеринку Лидии? – спросил Стайлз, не здороваясь.  
\- Говорил, - терпеливо ответил Дерек, переключаясь на громкую связь. – Два раза.  
\- Хорошо, - обрадовался Стайлз и чем-то зачавкал. – Что ты делаешь?  
\- Черничный пирог, - вкрадчиво сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз перестал чавкать, втянул воздух и жалобно спросил:  
\- С мороженым?  
\- Именно, - решительно ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз помолчал, зашуршал и заговорил приглушенно, как будто от кого-то прятался.  
\- И мы возьмем его с собой на вечеринку? Весь?  
\- Ну, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек, поглядывая на полную миску теста. – Я могу сделать и два пирога. Но что мне за это будет?  
\- А чего бы ты хотел? – спросил Стайлз с улыбкой в голосе.  
Дерек помолчал.  
\- Эй, ты там? – встревоженно спросил Стайлз. – Дерек?  
\- Да, я слушаю, - отозвался тот. – Мы тут совещались с Альфой.  
\- И что решили? – промурлыкал Стайлз.  
\- Думаем снять какую-нибудь сучку, - не задумываясь, ответил Дерек. – У тебя нет никакой шлюшки на примете?  
\- Может и есть, - ответил Стайлз томно.  
\- Это должна быть очень послушная, очень хорошая сучка, - предупредил Дерек, размешивая тесто ложкой.  
\- А это будет очень хороший, очень вкусный пирог? – стервозно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Даже не сомневайся, - фыркнул Дерек.  
\- Думаю, и сучка найдется, - засмеялся Стайлз. – До вечера, ботаник.  
Дерек не успел съехидничать в ответ, как Стайлз трусливо отключился.  
  
\- Привет, - Стайлз плюхнулся рядом на кушетку, прижался к боку Дерека и положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Привет, детка, - Дерек потрепал его по колючей макушке и передал ему тарелку с пирогом и стакан с сидром.  
Лидия села между Джексоном и Эрикой, поправила платье на коленях и принялась осматривать всю компанию пронзительными зелеными глазами.  
\- Вы такая сладкая голубая парочка, - Эрика покачала головой и откинулась назад, на Айзека. – Я прямо не могу.  
\- Не надо завидовать, - отозвался Дерек и слизнул со щеки Стайлза крошку.  
\- Верно, такие классически геи, - вмешалась Лидия, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Дерек готовит, а ты, Стайлз? Вяжешь?  
\- Он вяжет, - подтвердил Дерек неожиданно для всех. – Пинетки.  
Джексон и Скотт, которые друг друга вообще-то недолюбливали, одновременно подавились сидром и принялись кашлять.  
\- Серьезно? – Эллисон улыбнулась, показывая ямочки на щеках, и принялась любовно поглаживать Скотта по загривку. – Пинетки?  
\- Синенькие, - убийственно серьезно сказал Дерек.  
\- Это были носки тебе, идиоту! – расстроенно сказал Стайлз. – Я просто не рассчитал с размером.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, притянул его к себе и звонко чмокнул в макушку.  
\- И куда вы их дели? – заинтересованно спросила Лидия, покосившись в сторону Джексона.  
\- Хочешь, тебе отдадим? – предложил Стайлз. – Нам они пока не нужны.  
\- Пока? – переспросила Эрика.  
\- Пока не защитишь докторскую – никаких пинеток, - строго сказал Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по шее. – И пока я не разделаюсь со своими лисами.  
\- Так а когда это будет? - вяло ответил Стайлз.  
\- Еще пару лет, - утешил его Дерек. – И можешь вязать новые, пригодятся.  
Стайлз улыбнулся и потерся щекой о его плечо.  
\- О, боже, ну вы еще детишек заведите, - Эрика закатила глаза. – Вы что, хотите выиграть в конкурсе «Лучшая однополая парочка Калифорнии»?  
\- Мы уже выиграли, - твердо сказал Стайлз и чмокнул Дерека в колючий подбородок.  
  
\- Где он? – спросил Стайлз жадно. – Где? Где?  
\- О чем ты? – Дерек вскинул брови, едва сдерживая ухмылку.  
\- Где мой черничный пирог с мороженым? – Стайлз принялся открывать и закрывать шкафы.  
\- Ты не наелся? – поразился Дерек, стаскивая футболку.  
\- Вот он! – обрадовался Стайлз, заглянув в духовку.  
\- А где моя сучка? – расстроенно спросил Дерек, видя, как Стайлз ковыряет ложкой пирог.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - пробубнил Стайлз с набитым ртом.  
Он неохотно оторвался от блюда, затолкал его в холодильник и убежал в душ, успев ущипнуть Дерека за задницу.  
Дерек развалился на диване, включил телек и запустил забытый в плеере диск. Впрочем, толком он ничего не увидел – через пять минут Стайлз выбрался из душа, заматывая на ходу бедра полотенцем, и остановился перед ним, возбужденно сияя глазами.  
\- Ну?! – жизнерадостно спросил Стайлз, облизывая покрасневшие губы.  
\- Что? – равнодушно спросил Дерек, заглядывая в экран.  
\- Я же… - Стайлз помолчал, повернулся и убежал к вешалке.  
Дерек выключил телевизор и принялся за ним следить.  
  
Стайлз нацепил ошейник, затянув его на своей шее вплотную, наощупь пристегнул поводок, взял в зубы петлю и скинул полотенце, опускаясь на колени.  
Дерек подозвал его свистом, а Стайлз неуклюже, но энергично подполз к нему, путаясь в поводке. Это было и забавно, и возбуждающе. Пожалуй, именно это считалось грязным развратом, Дерек толком не интересовался.  
Стайлз ждал на полу, преданно держа в зубах поводок, и время от времени переступал худыми коленками, ожидая, пока Дерек соизволит с ним что-то сделать.  
\- Я дам тебе одну минуту, - спокойно сказал Дерек. – Чтобы ты сказал, чего хочешь. Потом ты закроешь свой рот и не будешь его открывать, пока я не разрешу.  
Стайлз кивнул, вложил в ладонь Дерека обслюнявленный поводок, облизнулся и сказал:  
\- Я хочу перепихнуться с узлом.  
\- Перепихиваются люди, - равнодушно ответил Дерек. – А чего хочешь ты?  
Стайлз вспыхнул, даже кончики ушей дрогнули. Его член моментально встал и прижался к животу.  
\- Выеби меня с узлом, - попросил Стайлз. – Я хочу вязку.  
Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на него и поражался тому, какие ужасные вещи Стайлз с ним проделывает, причем, с легкостью.  
\- Покажи мне себя, - хрипловато сказал Дерек, пытаясь оценить собственные силы.  
Если он не будет полностью контролировать Альфу – Стайлзу придется несладко. А если он будет контролировать Альфу слишком сильно – тот забьется в угол, и никакой вязки не выйдет.  
  
Стайлз повернулся к нему спиной, наклонился и захрипел, задыхаясь от туго натянутого поводка.  
\- Покажи все, - приказал Дерек.  
Стайлз выдохнул, развел руками ягодицы и замер. Его плечи и спина медленно краснели, родинки выделялись четко, как пятнышки шоколада в клубничном йогурте.  
Дерек неторопливо облизнул три пальца и пропихнул их в разработанную дырку. Стайлз взвизгнул от неожиданности и сжался на костяшках.  
\- Плохо принимаешь, - жестко сказал Дерек. – Плохо выдрессирован.  
Стайлз всхлипнул и ткнулся лицом в пол.  
Дерек дернул его к себе, впихнул ему в зубы поводок и выдернул из джинсов ремень. Стайлз посмотрел на него с надеждой и едва заметно подвигал задницей.  
\- Сколько раз ты хотел бы получить? – светски спросил Дерек. – Отвечай.  
\- Десять, - пискнул Стайлз, задыхаясь от возбуждения.  
Его всего трясло, еще и колени разъезжались.  
  
\- Неплохой выбор, - согласился Дерек, сложил ремень вдвое и попробовал хлопнуть себя по руке.  
Стайлз слабо вскрикнул, прогнулся с готовностью и замычал, когда Дерек шлепнул его первый раз. Задница была вся на виду – бей не хочу. Но Дерек хотел, и знал, что Стайлз хочет, так что бил не в полную силу, но с оттяжкой, весомо.  
Стайлз вскрикивал, скрипел зубами и грыз поводок. Несколько раз он попытался прикоснуться к своему члену, но так ни разу и не коснулся. Дерек поощрил его, закончив порку ладонью.  
Стайлз съежился, тяжело дыша, и даже не пискнул, когда Дерек ткнул его носом в пол, вздернул бедра и воткнулся в него толстым, перевитым венами собачьим членом.  
Путем экспериментов Дерек научился балансировать на грани между волком и человеком. Сам себе он в таком виде не очень нравился, но Стайлз каждый раз закатывал глаза и невнятно умолял, кончая, как похотливая сучка.  
Как и требовалось, в общем.  
  
\- О, боже! – взвыл Стайлз, выронив поводок.  
Он завилял задницей, уперся ладонями и принялся громко, почти слезно дышать. Дерек неспешно двигался в нем, раздвигая упругие горячие мышцы. Он готовил место для узла. Стайлз начал постанывать на каждое движение, уперся лбом в пол и вопил оттуда – глухо и требовательно.  
Иногда Дерек думал – что бы случилось со Стайлзом, если бы они не встретились? Что бы случилось с ним самым, не встреть он Стилински? Наверное, они были бы очень несчастны.  
  
Дерек вывалил длинный мягкий язык и тщательно обсосал худые лопатки.  
\- Можно я подрочу? - взмолился Стайлз. – Мне очень, очень нужно!  
\- Тогда ты не получишь узел, - невнятно пробормотал Дерек, путаясь языком в клыках.  
Стайлз жалобно вскрикнул.  
Дерек помучил его еще несколько минут, оттягивая оргазм. Стайлз даже кричать перестал, только открывал рот, беззвучно дышал и захлопывался. По его щекам текли слезы, лицо и шея раскраснелись, зато задница отлично разработалась. Дерек торопливо вошел до конца, зажмурился, упираясь лбом Стайлзу в хребет, и кончил, запирая узлом. Стайлз завизжал – пронзительно и пискляво, как девчонка, рухнул на пол, раскидав ноги, и принялся крупно вздрагивать всем телом.  
Дерек каждый раз удивлялся – откуда в нем столько спермы.  
  
\- Я замерз, - сипло и немного гнусаво сказал Стайлз через несколько минут.  
Дерек с трудом сел, придерживая Стайлза поперек груди, кое-как развернул его на бок, чувствуя, как узел проворачивается внутри. Ощущение было странное и скорее неприятное, Дерек боялся что-нибудь порвать.  
Стайлз выглядел как обычно. Как обычно после случек – зареванный, красный, с распухшими алыми губами и торчащими дыбом сосками.  
  
\- Потерпи немного, - мягко сказал Дерек, пытаясь стащить его с члена и отстегивая ошейник.  
Иногда узел спадал сразу, иногда держался еще минут десять. На этот раз узел сцепил их плотно, Дерек поднатужился, прижал Стайлза к себе и перебрался с ним в кровать.  
\- Все равно холодно, - капризно сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек еле отцепился от него, помогая себе пальцами. Из дырки Стайлза вяло текло, но сам Стайлз ровным счетом никак на это не отреагировал. Дерек, подумав, обернулся волком, улегся рядышком и принялся Стайлза греть. Тот вплел ладони в шерсть, ткнулся лицом в горло и начал тихо посапывать.  
  
\- Может, пирог доесть? – лениво спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек почти заснул. – Или нет?  
Волк коротко чихнул, накрыл лапой морду и закрыл глаза.  
\- А мог бы и принести, - укоризненно сказал Стайлз. – Это не в тебя сейчас кулак запихнуть можно.  
Волк снова фыркнул и тявкнул.  
\- Ну и что, что сам просил? – Стайлз потянулся и зевнул, сверкнув белыми зубами. – Мог бы проявить заботу о партнере.  
\- Я тебя на кровать перенес, - проворчал Дерек, выбираясь из объятий. – А ты кушать аккуратно не умеешь, снова мне утром крошки вытряхивать?  
\- Зато у меня коэффициент выше, - лениво ругнулся Стайлз.  
\- У меня член больше, - фыркнул Дерек, отломил пирог, положил его на блюдце и принес в кровать.  
\- У меня будет две докторские степени! – нагло сказал Стайлз.  
\- У меня все равно член больше, - ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Даже если ты станешь профессором, я буду круче.  
Стайлз щелкнул зубами, но не выдержал, улыбнулся и поцеловал Дерека в щеку измазанными пирогом губами.

\- Кстати, - неловко проговорил Дерек, видя, что Стайлз расслаблен и умиротворен. - Я тебе хотел сказать...  
\- Ну? - лениво спросил Стайлз, приоткрыв один глаз. - Ты снова уматываешь в Бразилию считать лис?  
\- Да скорее наоборот, - Дерек обнял его со спины и принялся поглаживать по боку ладонью.  
\- Лисы переезжают к нам? - удивился Стайлз. - Ты что мутишь такое?  
\- Мой дядя собирается навестить нас, - признался Дерек.  
\- Тот самый? - спросил Стайлз. - Ну тот?  
\- У меня только один дядя, - огрызнулся Дерек. - Именно тот.  
\- Ну... переживем как-нибудь, - проговорил Стайлз, подумав. - Или ты намекаешь, чтобы я временно поискал себе другое жилье?  
\- Что? - Дерек обомлел и стиснул Стайлза крепче. - Конечно нет. Я просто к тому... в общем, он славный мужик, только способен превратить нашу жизнь в ад... и превратит, не сомневайся.  
\- Может, на него моего папу натравить? - задумался Стайлз. - Что твой дядя любит?  
\- Он любит красивых баб и морально уничтожать людей, - мрачно ответил Дерек. - Обожает рассказывать истории, каким я был мелким уебаном, ну и побухать не дурак.  
\- О, я люблю смешные истории! - оживился Стайлз.  
\- Я так и думал, - вздохнул Дерек. - А ты готов выслушивать советы, как правильно ублажать мужчин из рода Хейлов, и как тебе повезло отхватить такого парня?  
\- ... пожалуй, снимем твоему дядюшке номер в гостинице, - помолчав, буркнул Стайлз. - На другом конце Пасадены.  
Дерек согласно кивнул и поцеловал Стайлза в затылок.  
\- А я правильно ублажаю мужчину из рода Хейлов? - спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек почти уснул.  
\- Правильно, - успокоил его Дерек. - Лучше не бывает.  
\- Стайлз лучший, детка, - пробубнил Стайлз, и почти мгновенно уснул.  
Дерек погладил его, устроился щекой между лопаток и самодовольно показал язык грустному Закари Квинто, задвинутому в самый угол.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Мистер Бенджамин Ми (в исполнении Мэтта Деймона) - главный герой хорошего, доброго фильма "Мы купили зоопарк". Там есть тигры, змеи и Скорлет Йохохонсен. Не могла не опошлить, бггг.
> 
> 2\. "Краткая история времени" - научно-популярная книга Стивена Хокинга. Написана очень просто и интересно, и во всей книге есть только одна единственная формула - E=mc².
> 
> 3\. Гейзенберг - немецкий физик-теоретик, который сформулировал принцип неопределенности. Если очень грубо, то суть в том, что нельзя СОВЕРШЕННО точно определить расположение микрочастиц. На его могиле написала эпитафия: "Он лежит где-то здесь", что как раз намекает на его принцип.
> 
> 4\. Советую погуглить майконгов, они очень милые и интересные.
> 
> 5\. Красное сгущение - разновидность образования звезд.
> 
> 6\. И если кому интересно, то вот рецепт черничного пирога с мороженным.  
> Вместо черники, если что, можно добавлять любые ягоды.  
> Ингредиенты: 350 г муки, 1 ч. л. соли, 30 г сахара, 225 г сливочного масла, 60-120 мл холодной воды, 550 г черники, 100 г сахара, 2 ст. л. крахмала, 2 ст. л. лимонного сока, 1 ст. л. цедры лимона, 1 белок, 1 ст. л. сливок.  
> Приготовление:  
> 1\. Для теста смешать муку, соль и сахар. Добавить сливочное масло кусочками и замешать. Добавить воду и еще раз замешать тесто. Завернуть в пищевую пленку и убрать на 30 минут в холодильник.  
> 2\. 1/3 отрезать и отложить на украшение. Остальную часть раскатать и уложить в форму диаметром 24 см.  
> 3\. Чернику промыть и обсушить. Смешать сахар, крахмал, лимонный сок и цедру, перемешать. Добавить эту смесь к чернике и аккуратно перемешать. Выложить начинку на основу пирога.  
> 4\. Из меньшей части теста вырезать полосочки и уложить их на ягоды. Смешать белок со сливками и смазать полосочки теста. Выпекать пирог при 200С 20 минут, а затем сбавить температуру до 175С и выпекать дальше 35-40 минут. Дать пирогу полностью остыть. Подавать с шариком мороженого.


End file.
